


Turn The Page

by dk323



Series: Fade to Black [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Conflicted Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323
Summary: Sam and Cas go to help Jimmy Novak from the other world when they learn that he’s dying.This different world is one where Sam didn't die at Cold Oak, so Dean never made the demon deal. In Hell, Lucifer is still imprisoned in the Cage. And Castiel never officially met the brothers-- remaining in Heaven for the most part.Jimmy’s predicament is the cause of demons retaliating for Sam’s visit months ago. After all, Sam's presence led to two Archangels coming down to Earth. These demons strongly prefer the status quo: angels stay up in Heaven while demons face little threat from angels on Earth.Sam and Cas work to save Jimmy's life. Their time in the other reality takes an unexpected turn after Cas sacrifices himself. While Cas saves Jimmy from the brink of death, Sam can't bear losing Cas for good. Unfortunately, Sam also must sort out his conflicted feelings for the other Jimmy while being secretly in love with Cas.This story takes place shortly after SPN episode, 15x03 "The Rupture."
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Claire Novak, Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester
Series: Fade to Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946419
Kudos: 7
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate the response I received for "Fade to Black" and that motivated me a lot to write this sequel.
> 
> Thank you so much to my amazing artist, [Kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken). I love the cover art and banners you made for this story. The art helped to inspire and motivate me to work on this story. Thank you.  
> Please check out her art and leave some appreciation here: ["Turn The Page" Art by Kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175256)
> 
> Thank you to the Mods of the Work in Progress Big Bang. I've participated in this challenge a few times over the years and I'm so grateful this opportunity exists. Thank you for running this so smoothly.
> 
> Shout-out to the cover song [Can't Help Falling In Love (dark version) produced by Tommee Profitt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDboeQfAsww) [links to YouTube video of the song]. The original song is by Elvis Presley. 
> 
> I felt like the song set the mood/atmosphere of this story along with the prequel, Fade to Black. I think it captures Sam's conflicted feelings for the other Jimmy.
> 
> Lastly, this is my 50th story posted on AO3!!! Cheers for milestones. :D I'm happy it ended up being this story.

_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

[Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley]

+++++

+++++

Sam looked up when he saw that Dean was pacing in front of him. 

Unable to sleep for long due to the nightmares, Sam had woken up early. He settled down in front of his laptop at the big table in the War Room. Clinging to the reassuring routine of research, he aimed to keep away bad dreams he really didn’t want to dwell on. He had been trying to hunt down a case for them to investigate. 

And Sam admitted that he was distracting himself from the absence of Cas. Sam had become used to Cas being present in his room, especially when he’d woken up from a bad dream. 

Waking up without Cas to calm him down and reassure him was a loss he couldn’t cope with. Still reeling from Rowena’s death, Sam felt he couldn’t take any more changes. 

Cas not being there when Sam depended on him was a change Sam didn’t like at all.

Regretting not heading to the library, Sam waited for Dean. He knew there was no way out of this until Dean said his piece.

"You're not fooling me, Sam," Dean said, looking at him with a discerning eye.

"Don't know what you mean," Sam said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Something happened between you and Jimmy Novak in that other world. More than you two just becoming friends."

"Dean, I was in that other world months ago. Why are you bringing this up now?" Sam wanted to know, feeling irritated.

"I hear you say his name in your room sometimes. When you think no one is listening. I hear you."

“Dean, let it go. It’s nothing.”

“Uh no, it’s not nothing, man. You gotta let me in. If you won’t tell me, who are you going to tell?” Dean pressed the subject to Sam’s dismay.

Sam gave him a face. “No one. I’m allowed to have secrets.”

“You make out with him then? Jimmy?” Dean blurted out, hoping he could get a rise out of Sam.

Sam glared at him. “Damn it, Dean… just please…”

Dean smiled. “Oh yeah… I’m right… I shouldn’t be surprised since you and Cas have that thing.”

“What “thing”?”

“You two spend a lot of time in your bedroom, Sam. I don’t have my head in the sand. I wish one of you would come out with it already. I get if you got some action with Jimmy… there is that resemblance.”

“It wasn’t like that! I don’t want to talk about this. Not now. And where the hell is Cas anyway?” Sam abruptly changed the subject.

Now it was Dean’s turn to look uncomfortable, which Sam was grateful for. He really didn’t want to discuss what happened between him and Jimmy with his brother of all people.

“He had to go. Cas said it was hard to be here in the Bunker knowing Jack’s dead.”

Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean. “You’re lying. There’s more to it than that.”

“Whatever. Doesn’t matter. Text him, call him, I don’t care. Maybe Cas misses doing whatever you two nerds do in your room. Knock yourself out.”

Sam stared at Dean as he dismissively waved his hand and just walked away.

Shaking his head, Sam rubbed at his eyes. He had tried his best to forget about Jimmy. 

That was months ago. Back when that psycho Archangel Michael was trapped in Dean’s head and when their dad had returned.

Sam had received unexpected closure from the father who had frustrated him more than anything else when he was younger. 

But then there was that other messed up Castiel in the restaurant. The encounter had affected Sam in a bad way. He had made a crazy, impulsive wish that had transported him to this other reality.

A world where he’d never died at Cold Oak, South Dakota. Dean never made the demon deal to save Sam’s life at the cost of Dean’s soul being sent to Hell a year later.

A world where Castiel, using Jimmy Novak as a human vessel, had been the angel who’d saved Sam at Cold Oak under the Archangel Michael’s orders.

He had gotten close to this other Jimmy. Though Sam told himself that his feelings for Jimmy had nothing to do with Cas, he knew deep down he was lying to himself. Sam knew that Jimmy had been aware of that too. 

Sam was forever grateful that Jimmy hadn't shunned him for it. 

Although, it had helped that Jimmy hadn't been in a good place in the romance department either. In that other world, Amelia had died years before leaving Jimmy a single father. Jimmy hadn't found someone else he was ready to marry.

**Now months later, back home, Sam still** avoided revealing the truth about his feelings to Cas. 

Sam was nervous about making that big confession. He felt it was doomed to fail. 

Especially since he had generally bad luck in the serious relationship department. Or just any woman he cared about no matter how brief their time together had been.

He couldn't bear to lose Cas's friendship if they became a couple and then broke up. 

Or worse, Cas died while he was romantically involved with Sam. He had had attachments before who died. Jess, Sarah and Madison. Jess hurt the worst because he'd been imagining a real future with her. Maybe it was safer for Cas to stay away from him. 

Keeping their friendship intact was most important. That's how Sam rationalized not telling Cas yet how he really felt about him. 

Sam laid down. He decided to rest his eyes for just a few moments.

Whether he wanted to or not, his mind fell into a dreamstate. Sam dreamed that Jimmy was beside him in bed. They were in the Bunker, which made no sense since there was no way that Jimmy could have come into his world. But then logic flew out the window when Sam let himself relax. 

He enjoyed the unexpected reunion. He felt that his time with Jimmy a few months ago had been too brief. He was grateful that Jimmy was here next to him. Sam had to admit that he’d missed the man. Jimmy turned to him, smiling. He was wearing a thin short-sleeved shirt, in a shade of blue that matched his eyes pretty well.

“Hey,” Sam said.

“It’s good to see you again, Sam.”

“Me too,” Sam said.

Tentatively, Sam reached out his hand. He placed it on Jimmy’s face and he was about to kiss him, before Sam stopped himself.

“Is this okay?” Sam asked him. 

Jimmy gave him a look. “You don’t need to ask that,” he assured him. But he gave him a small smile. “But I appreciate that you did.”

Sam thought of apologizing again, but figured it was rehashing what Jimmy already knew. This unusual situation was what it was, and Sam just had to accept it and enjoy the time he had with Jimmy.

He leaned down and kissed Jimmy on the lips. Jimmy returned the gesture eagerly, and Sam was surprised when the older man moved to position himself on top of Sam.

In between breaths, Sam teased, “I think your hair is grayer now.”

Jimmy frowned. But he appeared to shake off the remark and he grinned at Sam.“You just wait a few years, it’ll come for you too,” he forewarned. 

Sam muttered a response, shooting back with a “not gonna happen” even if that was a lie. He’d already noticed a few grays creeping into his hair. 

He pushed away that thought and instead focusing on the here and now. Sam placed his hands on either side of Jimmy's head and coaxed him down. He kissed Jimmy with a passion that even surprised Sam himself.

Urging Jimmy to remove his shirt, Sam did the same after helping Jimmy undress. Jimmy tossed his shirt off the bed.

"This is better," Sam declared. 

He heard Jimmy murmur a yes as he kissed Sam down his neck. He made his way down Sam's bare chest. Sam didn't want Jimmy to stop. Soon, his lips reached Sam's waist and he teased the edge where skin met material.

Sam bit his lip, not sure if he wanted to go that far like they did last time. 

He couldn't help but think of Cas and what he was too nervous to admit to him. To do this once with Jimmy was one thing, but a second time? Even if this had to be a dream.

Sam did the first thing he could think of.

"I wish you would tell me to leave."

Sam got deja vu as he had said similar words to Jimmy months ago. This time though, Sam knew was different. This time, Sam felt he had to stop now.

"This is  _ your _ room, Sam," Jimmy reminded him softly.

But Jimmy still climbed off of him. He had to have sensed Sam's change in mood.

For that, Sam was grateful. 

"I'm sorry," he told Jimmy, doing his best to sound truly apologetic.

"I understand. Don't say sorry to me, Sam." Jimmy assured him.

Sam felt Jimmy stiffen beside him. Sam noticed that the older man now looked very pale all of a sudden. 

Sam was concerned when Jimmy started breathing hard.

“Jimmy, you okay?”

Jimmy coughed and Sam saw that in his hand, there was blood.

Turning to Sam with a look of worry mixed with some fear too, Jimmy told him, “Something is wrong, Sam.  _ Very _ wrong.”

Sam widened his eyes. He shot up in bed, the dream coming to an abrupt and alarming end. 

“Jimmy…” he said quietly to himself. 

Jimmy’s warning words of  _ “Something is wrong, Sam. Very wrong,”  _ played on repeat in Sam’s head.

He had to take this seriously. Could it be his old premonition powers returning with this unnerving message from Jimmy?

But Sam had no way of getting back to Jimmy’s world. He’d been told that it was a one way. There was no chance of making a return trip.

But Sam simply couldn’t ignore it. He decided his best avenue now was to tell Cas what Jimmy had said.

\-------

“I need to speak with you, Castiel,” Naomi began, her tone all business.

Cas looked at her, curious yet worried too why she wanted to speak with him privately. “I guessed as much since you called me to come here. It must be important. The last time we spoke, you said that Heaven was closed.”

Naomi waved her hand. “After that entire mess with Dumah, I chose to make some changes. Still figuring out how to deal with those new angels that Dumah convinced the Nephilim to make. Anyway. For a matter such as this, I needed you to be here to discuss it. I prefer to remain in Heaven to help keep it running.”

“What is it, Naomi?”

"I’m assuming you know about the disturbance at Stull Cemetery," Naomi started, speaking to Cas.

"Disturbance?"

"Yes, a few months ago."

“I’m not certain I know what you’re referring to,” Castiel said, trying to sound casual.

His attempt failed as Naomi gave him a look that she was not buying his attempt of being unaware.

“Castiel, stop playing as if you don’t have a clue what I’m talking about. You and I both know that months ago, Sam Winchester traveled to another reality. And at the same time that he returned, there was an explosion of magical power at Stull Cemetery, outside of Lawrence, Kansas. I’m sure you’re familiar with that place, aren’t you?” She said. 

She looked at him in accusation. As if Cas being familiar with that particular cemetery was cause for punishment. Cas knew she was referring to the Apocalypse years ago, the big battle between Michael and Lucifer.

“You were there when Sam Winchester fell into the Cage in Hell taking Lucifer and Michael along with him.”

Cas shook his head. “Lucifer killed me before Sam made that choice to sacrifice himself. I did not see it. But Sam did the right thing. He saved the world. He prevented the Apocalypse, which was a terrible idea from the start.

Naomi waved her hand dismissively. “Those details are not important. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I received a message, a distress call, from Heaven. A Heaven from another reality. I believe it’s the reality the younger Winchester went to.”

“Sam didn’t enter that reality on purpose. It was an accident.”

“So you do admit it,” Naomi caught him.

Cas frowned, annoyed with her smug expression. “How were you able to tell what reality the distress call came from?”

“The distress call addressed Sam Winchester visiting their reality. And that he needed to help set matters right.”

“Why is that?”

“The demons in that reality were not happy that his presence led to two Archangels visiting Earth. Hell felt threatened and the demons retaliated. They started with Jimmy Novak, who the Winchester spent some considerable time with.”

Cas raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening. “Jimmy. He's my human vessel too in the other reality.”

“I thought that would peak your interest. He is now in a coma in a hospital.”

"Did demons attack him? Just for Sam's visit causing Archangels to be on Earth? They didn't start a war with the demons."

"The demons still saw their simple presence on Earth as approaching a declaration of war between Heaven and Hell. Also, I imagine Jimmy being the true vessel for an angel further aggravated the situation," Naomi concluded.

Cas frowned. Though it was a different Jimmy, Cas still felt guilty. It was because of another version of himself that made Jimmy a target. He had to help this Jimmy, and maybe in that way, he could make up for what he’d put the Jimmy he’d known through. 

“What do you need me to do, Naomi?” Cas asked.

A part of him still felt uneasy about accepting orders from Naomi. Especially after the brainwashing sessions she’d repeatedly forced him to undergo. Yet he knew he had to make this work. Cas couldn't allow any version of Jimmy to suffer or die. Especially if he could help the man. 

She nodded and got down to business, explaining what she required of him.

~ * ~

A few hours after his concerning dream with the other Jimmy, Sam was surprised to see Cas enter the Bunker. He couldn’t help but smile as Cas came down the stairs. He was grateful that Cas had returned after his abrupt exit.

Sam stood up, approaching the stairs.

“Cas, it’s good to see you. I thought you wouldn’t return. Dean said you couldn’t be here with Jack being dead. I get that, but I still missed you.”

Cas nodded, looking serious, when he headed down the remaining stairs. 

“Dean didn’t tell you the complete story,” he said.

Sam gave a huff. “Yeah, I figured he didn’t. Sorry that whatever happened made you feel like you should leave. If I had been there with Dean, I would have convinced you to stay.”

Cas smiled at him, a brief one, but Sam didn’t miss it. “Yes, I know, Sam. But it was a good thing you weren’t there at that moment. You needed time and space to cope with losing Rowena. I didn’t want to trouble you by involving you in my argument with Dean.”

“Thanks, Cas, I appreciate the consideration," Sam conceded. 

He didn't want to talk any more about whatever fight went on between Dean and Cas. "I’m glad you’re back. I needed to see you. I had a weird dream that got me worried.”

Cas studied him, his eyes full of concern. 

Before Cas could speak, Sam asked, "Do you want to go to the library? It's quieter there."

Sam also didn't want Dean to see Cas back at the Bunker when he returned from his grocery run. At least not right away.

"Of course, Sam," Cas said, agreeing easily.

They entered the library and sat down across from one another.

Cas nodded at Sam. “What was your dream about? We can begin there.”

“Are you sure? You came back here for a reason. It has to be important if you risked running into Dean returning to the Bunker. I’m not sure if he’s willing to reconcile with you right now. Probably eager to avoid you.”

Cas waved his hand. “I understand. I would like to hear what you saw first. I believe it may be related to what I need to tell you.”

Sam frowned, rubbing the back of his head. “Do you think I’m getting my premonition abilities back?” 

“There is that chance. I don’t believe the powers ever truly left you. They’ve just remained dormant since the days before the Apocalypse. What is it, Sam? Who did you see in danger?” Cas wanted to know. 

He leaned toward Sam, placing his hand on top of his. Sam looked at him, smiling at the contact despite the seriousness of what he needed to discuss.

“How do you know I saw someone in danger? I haven’t told you what was in my dream.”

Cas shrugged. “I made a guess. Isn’t that what you’ve usually seen in the past? Seeing a person who requires help and you must reach them before they meet their unfortunate fate?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, and sometimes, it didn’t work out,” he said sadly. 

Sam hated to recall the times when he’d raced to save someone from death only to arrive too late.

Cas squeezed his hand. Sam didn’t doubt his emotions were visible on his face.

“I had a dream about Jimmy Novak, the other Jimmy I spent time with in the other reality.”

“Yes, the one you told me, Dean and… Jack about,” Cas paused when he came to Jack’s name. 

The loss of the kid still hurting him, Sam was sure, as he felt the same way. Especially since Jack had become like a son to him. Sam honestly felt that if he never had a child of his own, then he was okay with at least having Jack Kline in his life. He couldn’t have asked for a better son. 

True, there were some missteps, but he had known from the start it wouldn’t be smooth sailing with Jack. With Jack’s extraordinary nephilim powers, problems were  _ bound _ to arise. 

Sam hated thinking of how things ended with Jack. Sam felt he hadn’t done enough to make it up to Jack for being an accomplice in trapping him in the Ma’lak box. Now, Jack was dead and gone. The only consolation Sam had was that he’d stopped Dean from killing Jack. Instead, he’d had to watch Chuck kill him; which was awful too, but at least Dean didn’t have Jack’s blood on his hands, figuratively speaking.

“I miss him, Cas. Jack should be here,” Sam brought up. 

He was unable not to address the issue of Jack. How the Bunker, while big, felt bigger and a little emptier now without Jack walking the halls, hanging out in his bedroom, sneaking a bowl of sugary cereal at odd hours in the kitchen. 

Cas let out a sigh. “Me too, Sam. Me too. I still have hope we can get him back. One day. I know it,” he said.

He looked so determined that Sam wanted to believe him. Wanted to be optimistic too that Jack could come back to life. He had once before after all even if it had meant the sacrifice of a bit of his soul.

“What was it about the other Jimmy?”

“Well, he gave me a warning. I’m sure he was in trouble, Cas,” 

Cas frowned. "You're right, Sam. I learned from Naomi that she received a distress call from that reality. She found out that Jimmy was in a coma. He could die.”

Sam looked at him in shock. He pulled his hand from Cas. He then stood up, pacing the length of the table. From the table, Cas watched Sam wear down the floor with his anxious pacing. 

"How? What caused it? It can't be natural. Jimmy was healthy. When I was there… this has to be a supernatural cause. Unless Jimmy suffered a trauma? A bad head injury?" Sam ventueed, looking with wild eyes at Cas.

"It was demons, Sam. They were not happy about your visit. Especially that you got two Archangels to come down to Earth. The demons felt nervous, I suspect. Now they have lashed out and hurt Jimmy Novak of that reality."

"How do you think they put him in a coma? Didn't know demons could do that." Sam remarked. 

He didn't like at all that those demons had that level of ability. Especially when it resulted in hurting someone he cared about.

"Naomi found out in the message that the Angel Tablet was stolen and is now in Hell. It appears that reality's Heaven failed to secure this powerful object. Now demons are using the Angel Tablet against angels' true human vessels."

"You think they'll use the tablet against angels themselves?" Sam said, feeling worried about the unwanted damage that could do to the other world's Heaven.

"They are careful about going that far for now." Castiel told him. "From what Naomi was told by the angel sending the message."

"Maybe going after vessels is one thing, but after angels? Then it will be a solid declaration of war. The Archangels won't let that transgression go lightly."

Cas nodded. "I see it this way too. We can't allow it to reach that stage. Then that world's Heaven may be on the path to be like our Heaven here. Angels in danger of extinction. Heaven unable to be powered properly as a result."

Sam felt uneasy as he considered the impending disaster. 

"We gotta go there and help. Since it was my fault Jimmy got caught in this mess. If I'd known my actions would lead to his getting hurt--" he paused, sighing as he worried about Jimmy.

Cas gave him a sad look, as if pleading with him not to place on the blame on his shoulders. 

"You couldn't predict that the denizens of Hell could be so sensitive. That they found the mere presence of Archangels to be an issue. Big enough to retaliate."

Sam sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to process this frustrating news.

Sam looked at Cas then, a dismal thought coming to mind. 

"We can't enter that reality using the same method we did for Apocalypse World? I was told I could never return. There isn't a way back in."

Cas agreed. "Yes. Those ingredients we used won't work for this other reality. We must depend on Heaven there to send an angel here. And hopefully, we can return with that angel or Archangel."

"If it's an Archangel, then it'll be Gabriel. I can't see Michael or Raphael bothering to come here. And Lucifer is in the Cage in that world, so he's not a part of the discussion," Sam said. 

He felt so glad that Lucifer was out of the picture there. He sincerely hoped it remained that way. 

"Yes, I agree. During your first time in the other world, Gabriel did visit the Bunker to assure us you were alive and well," Cas said.

There was a pause as if Cas wanted to say something more, but was debating whether he should speak or not.

“Cas, what is it?” Sam had to ask, curious to know what was on his mind.

“If a Nephilim exists in that reality, then he or she could easily traverse worlds and come here.”

“Like Jack was able to create an opening into another world. Hell, before he was even born.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, exactly that.”

“Right. That should work," Sam agreed. "Only there aren’t any Nephilim in that reality. I got the sense that Heaven was heavily regulated. I can’t see Michael allowing a Nephilim to live. And Lucifer is imprisoned in the Cage, so no chance for him to father a Nephilim like in this reality.”

“There is every chance that secrets are kept," Cas pressed his point. 

Sam couldn't help but see his reasoning as valid. Yet that left Sam wondering what angel or Archangel created a Nephilim and the child was allowed to live? 

"And perhaps the Michael of that reality is aware of a Nephilim’s existence. He didn’t see fit to tell you.” Cas ventured, his hands clasped together and a thoughtful look upon his face.

“Yeah. Maybe he didn't," Sam conceded. 

That Michael did seem like he had his secrets. Even the other Gabriel told him that Michael was secretive. "We have to hope they’ll figure out a way to visit here. If an angel was able to transmit a mental communication, then they can physically enter here.”

“Yes. I have faith they will. If there is one avenue in, no matter if it’s mental or physical, then another way to come here must be possible." Cas sighed, looking out past Sam at the bookshelf. He spoke sadly, "I wish time would be on our side. We may not have the luxury to wait for them with Jimmy’s life in the balance. The message didn’t say how long he had.”

“So he could die tomorrow or stay in a comatose state for years,” Sam said unhappily as he thought of the grim predicament Jimmy was now in. “I don’t want to think about how his daughter is handling it. It’s gotta be terrible.” 

“What’s terrible?”

Dean cut in, having come into the library.

Sam and Cas both looked at each other than at Dean.

“Aw really. C’mon you guys look like I caught you with one hand in the cookie jar. What gives?”

“You and Cas had a fight,” Sam reminded Dean with an eyeroll.

“Yeah, maybe,” Dean said with a shrug. “I’m guessing whatever you two are discussing is more important though?”

“Someone may die if we don’t intervene,” Cas spoke up, still looking uncertain in Dean’s presence.

"Yeah, who's that?"

Sam was reluctant to say considering Dean's previous words to him about Jimmy.

But he shoved aside his hesitance as best he could.

"It's Jimmy Novak from the other reality. The one I visited following the fixing of the temporal paradox. He's in a coma. Apparently the demons there didn't like how my visit led to two Archangels visiting Earth. Saw the Archangels as a threat."

"What -- those sons of bitches want Earth all to themselves? That's crap," Dean decided.

"I believe they favor angels and Archangels to stay in Heaven and to rarely visit Earth. If angels do visit, I'm certain not smiting demons would be desired," Cas said thoughtfully. 

Sam noticed he wasn't looking at Dean. Instead, Cas had half his attention on an open book he had laid out before him on the table.

"Two Archangels coming down at the same time was the last thing they wanted," Cas concluded unhappily. He peered down at the time in front of him with a frown.

"Were some demons smited?" Dean asked. Then he raised a finger. "Hold on, I remember what you told us, Sammy. Jimmy got the other Castiel to smite a few demons. Right?"

Sam sighed, nodding. "Yeah. That didn't help Jimmy's case either. I hate that he was targeted. I need to go back to that reality and make this right. Make sure Jimmy doesn't die."

Dean pointed his finger at Cas. "Cas coming too?" Dean guessed. "You need me?"

Sam glanced at Cas. "Yeah, Cas can handle the angel side of things."

"I can go to Heaven in the other reality. Learn any additional information I must know. Sam has been in that world before, so he will know his way around. He can ask the necessary parties for pertinent details," Cas said, in a business-like tone.

Sam wasn't sure if Cas was being a little cold and distant because of his recent fight with Dean. But Sam figured it was the most likely explanation.

"You know it's safer for you to stay here, Dean. I took the other Sam's place when I was there last time. I could have lost my memories and gotten all of his. I'm not sure if you'll take the other Dean's place. Or that reality won't be able to handle your presence along with mine at the same time. I don't want to rock the boat. Though I wish you could be there. But Cas will have my back."

"Right, don't want to make things more complicated." Dean said with emphasis. 

He gave Sam a pointed look. Sam thought he was thinking about the other Jimmy. The one Dean was sure Sam had a thing with.

His older brother wasn't wrong. Sam did have sex with that Jimmy after all. It wasn't an event he dared go into detail with his brother. That would be far too weird and awkward.

"You think Cas will take the other Castiel's place?"

Sam shrugged, uncertain about that.

"I don't believe so," Cas spoke up. "The other Castiel and I will remain separate. The effect is different for humans compared to angels."

"Well, you two better be careful. Don't make stupid decisions," Dean warned them.

Sam gave a long sigh and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Coming from the guy who has made plenty of dumb decisions over the years."

Dean frowned. "Hey, I've gotten older and wiser. Don't sell me short, Sammy." 

Sam shook his head. "Sure, Dean," he said. "Anyway, don't know when Cas and I can go there. That reality is closed off. The ingredients used to get into Apocalypse World won't work."

Cas nodded. 

Dean said in disbelief, "What-- gotta wait for someone from the "other side" to let you guys in?"

"Three Archangels exist in the other reality who should help us. If Michael found a way to get me back home, then he's gotta have a way back in." Sam said confidently. He wanted to believe it was possible.

"Unless they decide they don't need your help. Not worth the trouble opening a door into their world," Dean countered.

Sam gave him an annoyed look. "No. They  _ need _ us. I caused this and I have to fix it."

"Not on purpose, remember, Sam," Cas reminded him in earnest.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you two to it. Let me know when you can go," Dean said. 

With those parting words, he walked away.

Sam watched as his brother got further and further away. 

"Sam," Cas addressed him. 

Sam's attention was drawn back to the angel.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be alright seeing Jimmy? After getting to know him, it will be hard seeing him in his present state."

Sam gave Cas a weak smile. "I'm good, Cas. I've seen people I've cared about in hospitals. It sucks when their prognosis is grim, but I can handle it. That's life. Gotta make the best of it."

Cas nodded but he still looked carefully at Sam. Sam was worried that maybe Cas had read his mind. Found out about the extent of his relationship with Jimmy. 

Except Sam knew it would lead to uncomfortable questions if he asked Cas if he read human minds without permission. Sam liked to believe Cas didn't do that especially these last few years. The thoughtful look on his face gave Sam pause. 

Cas smiled softly at him. Sam stood up, getting ready to leave. 

Cas approached him and his hand on Sam's shoulder halted Sam's movements. 

Sam looked at Cas, waiting patiently for Cas.

"It will work out. We will make sure Jimmy lives."

Then Cas embraced Sam. Sam relaxed as he settled into the hug.

"Thanks, Cas. I needed to hear that."

++++++++++

Facing off against five werewolves, Sam began to seriously reconsider his bad decision to go hunting alone. But he was anxious and frustrated that he couldn't return to that other reality. 

The other Jimmy's life was in danger and Sam had no way of helping him. Not right now. He hated having to be patient and waiting for someone from the other world to take him there. 

The waiting was awful. Every second Sam feared this was the moment Jimmy would die. How long after all could he last in a comatose state? How long till the demons wanted to finish him off and make sure he was dead? 

So Sam needed to let off steam. He wanted to do it alone. Even if hunting -- especially werewolves-- would be much better with back up.

He kept getting calls from Dean, but he chose not to answer them. Dean would only chew him out for going on a hunt alone. 

Sam focused on the business at hand. 

He sized up the werewolves and with a deep breath and a gun loaded with silver bullets in hand, Sam entered the dwelling of the werewolves.

Right away, he hit them with the bullets. Two werewolves went down. The other three, furious, glared at Sam and approached him. 

Sam was ready and was about to fire off more shots. 

Unexpectedly, a wave of golden energy manifested against the werewolves. The three werewolves were stuck in place, unable to escape. They were overcome by the intensity of the energy.

With his hunter’s instinct kicking in, Sam shot each of them in the heart with silver bullets. He had to make sure they were dead before he could focus on something else. 

Sam turned to his right to see that the energy was coming from a person.

A man. A  _ young _ man.

"Jack?" Sam uttered in shock.

There was no way it was his Jack. Jack was dead. He was gone. And this Jack seemed different, more grown up, more mature as one can be in their early twenties. 

The Jack Sam knew had a naivete about him born from only living about two years. Although, physically Jack had looked old enough to be in high school or college. 'Boy,' Sam thought. 'I really miss Jack.'

"Hello. I'm Jack. Jack Kline from that reality you visited months ago. You're Sam Winchester, right?" 

"Yeah, yeah I am."

Jack existed in the other reality? Based off the power display, he appeared to be a Nephilim too in that other reality.

Sam gave him a questioning look. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but the Jack in this world was--”

The other Jack nodded. “Yes, I’m a Nephilim. My Uncle Gabriel got me up to speed. And Claire knows you’re from a different reality too. Considering what happened to her dad, my uncle thought she should get the full story about you. Since we need you to return to our world.”

“Right… wait… Lucifer is still in the Cage?” Sam needed to know. “Who is your father?”

“It’s Michael… and yeah, Lucifer’s in the Cage.”

Sam stared at the younger man in shock. “That would be the last Archangel I thought would -- I thought he was strict on the rules? Isn’t fathering a Nephilim against the rules? Sorry… that’s gotta be hard to hear.”

Jack shrugged. “Yeah, no, it’s okay. I don't know why my father broke the rules. I’ve only known for five months that I’m not 100 percent human and that I have powers. I think I’ve got a handle on it, sort of… maybe.”

“Five months isn’t long. Do you have someone to support you? Besides your father. What about your mother?”

Sam recalled how his Jack lost his mother just so he could be brought into the world.

“Yes. I’m sorry about what your Jack went through,” Jack said sadly. “I’m not sure how my father managed it, but my mom  _ did _ survive.”

“And your powers were bound somehow?” Sam guessed.

Jack looked unsure. “I think so. I didn’t really ask about it. I was still reeling from the news. My father didn’t stick around long enough to discuss it. Don’t think he wanted to.”

“So you had a childhood,” Sam asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I did. I was born in 1996. It’s June 2019 now.”

Sam’s eyes widened. It didn’t feel that long ago since he’d been in the other world. Crazy to think almost a year had passed over there. He’d last been there when it was the year 2018, August, in that reality while it was February 2019 in his world. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I really am. I wish the Jack in my world had been given that chance. He felt he had to grow up fast because it was a dangerous world. He looked like he should be in high school when my brother and I first saw him.”

Jack nodded, giving him a sad look. “I’m sorry. When Gabriel told me, it hurt to know what the other Jack went through." 

Then he confided in Sam, "When I arrived in this reality, I landed in the cemetery where your Jack died. I was able to access the memory of his last minutes on Earth. I guess it was due to our connection as dopplegangers. I wish I could’ve met him. You cared a lot about him, didn't you?"

Sam was shocked upon learning that this Jack was in the same cemetery as the Jack he knew. Experiencing the memory of Jack's final dying moments sounded horrible.

Sam sighed. “I did, still do. Gabriel saw that in my memories?”

“He felt it really strongly. How much you worried about Jack and supported him. You were there for him.”

Sam felt uncomfortable, hoping Gabriel didn’t bring up the disastrous Ma’lak box incident. He desperately wished Jack could be back with him, alive again, so Sam could apologize to him.

“Yes, that’s right,” Sam agreed. 

Of course he didn’t want to rehash his misstep with the Ma’lak box with a different Jack. “We should get back to the Bunker. Having this talk in the midst of dead werewolves is not the ideal location.”

“Oh yeah. It’s weird. I get it.”

“I just couldn’t wait to ask some questions,” Sam justified, smiling sheepishly at him.

**Jack seemed to understand. He gave him a half-smile, his eyes slightly mischievous. “Sorry I don’t have a pic for you of Lucifer still being in the Cage in my world’s Hell. My father isn’t eager about me going down there, even just to visit.”**

**“I’m good. I believe you,” Sam assured him. “You helped me out with these werewolves, so thanks a lot for that.”**

"You want me to drive us to the Bunker? Or can you teleport us?" Sam asked Jack.

Jack shook his head, looking at Sam in apology. "My powers are still new for me. I'm not confident about flying with passengers. I'm sorry."

Sam waved his hand. "No, it's all good. I'm in the mood to drive now anyway. Works out." He said, doing his best to reassure Jack. 

In the car, Sam noticed Jack was distracted in the passenger's seat. He asked Jack what's wrong. 

Jack answered unhappily, "I'm having some issues with my girlfriend."

“I’m sorry to hear that. You don’t have to tell me what it is, we don’t know each other, but I’m here,” Sam offered. He was tentative about it. After all, he didn’t know this Jack too well. He didn’t want to make the offer seem like he  _ expected  _ Jack to confide in him. “I’m willing to listen.”

Jack shrugged, looking over at Sam with a small smile. “No, it’s fine. Yeah, we’ve never met before today, but after what Uncle Gabriel told me about you, I feel like I know you.”

“Not the biggest fan of Gabriel knowing my history and telling other people,” Sam commented honestly. 

He frowned at that thought. At the time, Gabriel really had given him no way out of it. Sam had needed the Archangel’s assistance with getting back home.

Jack gave him a sad look. “I get what you mean. I haven’t been confiding in strangers about you. I’ve been respectful about it.”

“That’s okay. I’m sure I can trust you with not using the info against me. It’s against the hunter instinct, maybe, but I just--” Sam paused, shaking his head as he recalled old memories with the Jack he knew. “I really miss the Jack I knew. The one who died. I want to trust you because you’re another version of him. Right now, you’re the closest to Jack I have.”

“I’ll try my best to make sure I can be trusted,” Jack told him.

His eyes still on the road, Sam said, “Thanks.”

“I know you’re more worried about what’s going on with Mr. Novak, Mr. Winchester.”

Sam made a grimace. 

“What? Does that sound weird?” Jack asked.

“I’m not used to it. You’ll understand when you’re older and younger people call you, “Mr. Kline.” It just reminds you you’re old. Next time call me Sam.”

“You think you’ll have a midlife crisis?” Jack was curious to know.

Sam gave an internal groan. He accepted that he did start this, so he obliged Jack with an answer. “I live life as a hunter, Jack. It’s a small miracle I made it to this age after all the crap I’ve been through. I can safely say I don’t think I have any room for a “midlife crisis.” I’m just grateful I'm still alive after my brushes with death.”

Jack nodded. “Okay. A hunter’s life is hard, I hear you. I’m sorry for bringing up bad memories for you.”

“It’s fine, Jack. I’ve become a pro at handling my bad memories. Just talk to me about what’s on your mind. I’m worried as hell about Jimmy, definitely, but I could use something else to focus on.”

Jack was quick to say, “Mr. Novak is still alive, still in a coma, but he  _ is  _ alive. There is still hope. I visited him at the hospital right before I came here.”

“Thank you, Jack,” Sam said. “So what about you and your girlfriend?”

“Unfortunately, finding out about being a Nephilim five months ago created a problem between me and her. I of course had to tell her the truth. I couldn’t bear to keep that secret from her. This was about my identity, who I am. I couldn’t keep my girlfriend in the dark about that. I felt it would hurt our relationship. Except  _ confiding in her _ hurt our relationship.”

“Yeah, never easy to bring someone into the world of the Supernatural. Does she believe angels and Nephilims are real?”

Jack gave a weary sigh. “I wish it was just a matter of belief. It’s more complicated than that. We agreed to give each other space. I wanted to give her time to think how she wants this relationship to go. It’s been going on five months since I told her and she’s still distant with me. I’m just grateful she still wants to see me.”

“But when you guys spend time together, there’s tension? You don’t feel as close to each other as before.”

Jacked nodded and he frowned. “Yes. I miss the ways things used to be. We’d only been dating a few months before the Nephilim thing, but we were doing fairly well. At least I thought so.”

“What does your mom think?”

“She needs some time too to deal with this change. She did tell me when she was pregnant with me, that I used my powers. My father bound my powers not long before my birth. My mom knew one day I would regain my powers. I think she’s worried about the trouble I’ll get into.”

“Yeah, in my world at least, Nephilim are very rare. And said to be more powerful than Archangels. You know both Heaven and Hell will be watching you closely.”

Jack bit his lip, staring ahead of him. “Yeah, I’ve been made very aware of that. By my father, my uncles, my mother. Lately I feel almost like I can’t breathe from the burden of it all. I’m just going to take it one step at a time.”

“Believe me, I’ve felt overwhelmed plenty of times,” Sam let him know. He wanted to make sure this Jack didn’t feel like he was alone. “It sucks,  _ definitely _ . You got it right. Just put one foot in front of the other and remember to breathe. Focus on what you _ do _ have, about the good things and loved ones in your life. Those thoughts will keep you going, will make you see that the burden is worth it.”

Jack turned to face Sam, granting him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Sam. I’m really glad I got to meet you. Uncle Gabriel was right about you. You’re a good person.”

“I strive to be,” Sam said, smiling back at him. He put his hand on Jack’s shoulder, squeezing it in a gesture of reassurance.

Not long afterward, Sam's phone rang and he saw that Dean was calling. 

Sam pulled over and parked the car by the side of the road.

"Gotta take this. It's my brother, Dean."

Jack nodded. Sam watched him lean against the window, a somewhat sad look on his face. Sam wondered if it had to do with the girlfriend troubles. 

"Hey Dean. I know I should have answered your calls."

"Damn right. What the hell's going on with you?"

"I'm okay, I promise. I have some things to tell you. Just listen, could you?"

Sam heard Dean give a small groan. He rolled his eyes at the sound.

"Alright, Sam. I'm listenin'."

Sam got Dean caught up.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Annoyed, Sam gave Dean a look as he kept staring at Jack. 

Sam was grateful at least that Cas was not joining in the staring. He only looked somewhat disappointed in Sam as the angel set his sad eyes upon him. Sam knew Cas wasn’t happy -- like Dean -- that Sam had just gone off for a hunt on his own. Especially against five werewolves. If Jack hadn’t been there, then Sam would have needed back up, fast.

Sam raised his hands, impatient. “Dean, c’mon. I told you everything.”

Dean pointed at Jack. “Your father is really Michael? The Archangel Michael in your world?”

Jack nodded. “Yes --”

Sam interrupted him. “It’s Dean. Call him Dean,” he let Jack know. At Dean’s questioning look, Sam explained to him, “Jack called me Mr. Winchester. I had to correct him.”

Dean looked amused as he let out a laugh. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack said. As if he needed to apologize for the previous error.

It was then that Cas spoke up. “Don’t worry about it, Jack. Sam and Dean sometimes have difficulty handling their current situation. That being -- still being alive and hunting when they’ve surpassed the average lifespan of hunters. You shouldn’t apologize for not calling them by their first names.”

Cas gave both Sam and Dean a stern look.

Sam’s face reddened slightly and he bowed his head. “Yeah, Cas is right. Hunting for as long as we have, the reminder that we should be retired is sobering. Anyway, we still have loose ends to tie up. We’re not ready to call it quits just yet.”

Dean nodded. “Keep on swingin’,” he put in. He drank some beer and set the bottle back down on the table.

“We should get going,” Sam decided. “I’m worried about Jimmy. Do you need anything, Jack, for us to go to your world?”

Jack shook his head. He smiled. “No, I know what I need to do. I can take you, Sam, and Cas through the rift that I create.”

Cas gave Sam a reassuring look. “Jimmy will be fine. He’s still alive, I’m certain of it.”

Dean nearly choked on his beer. He started coughing loudly. Sam shot a glare at his brother. 

Cas looked confused. 

“Thank you, Cas,” Sam told him, grateful for his comforting words.

Cas patted him on the shoulder.

Sam went over to his brother. “Well, guess this is a see you later. And I wish you’d cool it with the you know what.”

“Hope you can manage being there with both Cas and Jimmy,” said Dean with a mischievous look in his eyes. “And when you get Jimmy to wake up, take it easy on him with the --”

Dean made an obscene gesture and Sam was tempted to punch his face.

Somewhat reluctantly, Sam decided to pass on the punch and focus his attention on what was more important. 

“You really believe Jimmy will wake up? Demons put him in a coma, Dean,” Sam reminded him.

Dean shrugged. “You have Cas with you. I’m sure he can think of something. And Jack’s gotta be able to do something. He’s a Nephilim, man.”

Sam countered with, “If Jack could help Jimmy, he would have done it by now and Jimmy would have woken up.”

“Guess the kid needs more time. Seriously,  _ Jimmy will be okay _ . Just make sure you don’t get into too much trouble over there. I want you back home in one piece. You and Cas.”

“Even Cas?”

“Yeah, well, even if we had our fight -- Cas is still family for better or for worse.”

They embraced and Sam stepped back as he let Cas speak to Dean.

They spoke for a few moments before they hugged each other. Sam didn't miss the wary expression on Cas's face as he said goodbye to Dean. 

Some time away would hopefully help Cas with figuring out how to proceed with Dean. And also during that time, Dean would get his head out of his ass and choose to apologize to Cas. Sam strongly believed Dean was the one at fault. Cas had to have left because Dean had told him something hurtful.

Cas nodded at Sam.

"Okay, we're ready." Sam said to Jack.

Jack created the rift with his hand. He snapped his fingers and the rift glowed yellow.

+++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

+++++++++++

"Hiya Sammy!" The other Dean greeted him when he and Cas exited the portal.

Jack stepped out after them. He was looking down at his cellphone and was focused on texting someone. He walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

Dean called after him, “Yeah, Jack, one of these days, I’ll superglue your fingers to the phone.”

Jack turned around and looked up at Dean. “All right, you can try,” he retorted, flexing his fingers back and forth as thin swirls of gold seemed to dance around each finger. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, Houdini, why don’t you go pull a rabbit out of a hat? Let the adults talk.”

“I’m twenty three,” Jack countered. “And you should get past what happened…”

Sam looked at Dean, wondering. “What happened?”

“That Trickster wannabe slash Archangel Gabriel asked if I could take Jack on a hunt with me. To test out his Nephilim powers. I’m supposed to be his mentor.”

“Did something go wrong?” Cas asked, sounding concerned. 

Jack piped up. “I didn’t listen to Dean’s orders this one time. Except it worked out in the end.”

“More people were saved because of Jack,” Dean finished the story, sounding unhappier than he should have been for a hunt that appeared to have a good outcome.

Cas’s eyes narrowed. “This is all due to the fact Jack didn’t listen to you? Even if his actions led to a better result?”

Dean shrugged. “Kid got lucky, I will admit that. I just need some time.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, your poor ego. I’m glad you’re not hunting alone at least.”

Dean frowned at him. But then he sighed as he realized how immature he was being.

“Yeah, me too. Me too,” he said. “Sorry, Jack.” Dean told him, sounding sincere.

“Thanks,” Jack said easily, smiling at him. “I promise next time, I’ll listen to you. Unless I see a better option,” he added.

Dean nodded, biting his lip as if to stop himself from saying something he’d regret. Sam heard him mutter under his breath, “A next time, great… that’s  _ great _ ,” he said with low enthusiasm. Dean’s grumpy mood apparently needed a little more time to abate. 

Jack walked away, heading off into the kitchen, his cellphone still in hand. 

Sam was grateful Dean wasn’t going to argue the point about Jack’s actions. Maybe being with Lisa helped him -- gave Dean a grounding force not to let small things leave him pushing people away.

Sam got deja vu when he realized he was back in his childhood home in Lawrence, Kansas. This is where he had landed when he’d first come to this reality last year. Although that first time, he’d been in his old bedroom that’d been converted from a nursery to a guest bedroom. 

Fortunately this time, the location in the house wasn’t as unnerving. After all, his Mom burned to death on his nursery ceiling that one terrible night in 1983. He, Cas and Jack were standing in the living room. The TV was on, the volume low, but Sam noticed that Jeopardy was currently airing.

Dean embraced Sam, clapping him on the back. 

"I bet you missed me. Don't deny you prefer me over your world's Dean," Dean teased.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I can say I missed you. But don't let your head grow too big, man. You won't fit through the door soon."

Dean flashed him a grin. 

“How’s married life treating you? Not driving Lisa crazy?” Sam asked, unable to help teasing him a bit.

Dean seemed to take the joke in stride. He answered with a mildly sarcastic “haha.” He shook his head. “It’s all good. Lisa’s away at a get together with old friends. She said it was a girls only thing. Or she’s embarrassed to be seen with me. And Ben has gone international. He made some European friends at college and he’s visiting them across the pond.”

“What were you doing while they were gone?” Sam wanted to know. He had a strong feeling that he knew the answer.

“Was on a solo hunt one state over. Bobby wanted me on it. Ghosts. Nothing I couldn't handle," Dean said in a dismissive tone. "I’d just gotten back when I heard Jimmy had landed in the hospital.”

Sam raised his eyebrow at him. “Weren’t you supposed to be retired? Or try to be at least? Especially after getting married to Lisa last August? You did have that wedding, right? You’re officially married?” Sam questioned him.

Dean shot him an annoyed look. “Geez, what’s with the inquisition? It’s  _ good, _ Sam, okay?” He told Sam in a firm tone of voice. “I  _ did _ get married, and Lisa  _ understands. _ Mostly. She has her days, but we’ve been able to compromise. I’m taking on fewer cases. I have a day job too.”

Sam sighed. “All right. I believe you. What about Sarah? Sarah Blake?” Sam was curious to know.

Dean looked grateful for the change in topic. “The other Sam -- my Sam -- ended up proposing to her not long after you left this world last year. You guys are planning to have the wedding this fall.”

Sam smiled. “I’m glad that your Sam is happy. Sarah was an amazing woman in my world. I’m not surprised he chose her.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, returning the smile. Then he turned his attention to Cas.

Sam nodded at Cas, pointing at him. "This is Cas."

"You mean Castiel? Your reality's version of our Castiel who saved my Sam back in 2007 at Cold Oak?"

Sam nodded.

Cas stepped forward, putting his hand out for Dean to shake.

Sam could see Cas was a little hesitant interacting with this Dean. It had to be weird after the argument Cas had with the Dean he knew back at the Bunker. Now he was meeting a different version of Dean -- a blank slate as they were essentially strangers to one another.

Dean looked down at Cas's hand. He went along with the gesture and shook Cas's hand. 

“How did you meet Jimmy Novak?” Cas asked Dean, his voice one of curiosity.

“Short version: I was on a hunt for vampires. I was there at the right time, right place and Jimmy was there at the wrong time and place. We struck up a friendship-- it’s been eleven years now. Can’t believe it’s been over a decade.”

Cas nodded. “I’m glad that you were there to stop those vampires.” He said with the smallest of smiles.

Dean let out a grin. “Yeah, well, I’m a damn good hunter,” he said while Sam gave an audible sigh.

"Got to say it's a  _ trip _ looking at you and seeing Jimmy's face,” Dean continued, speaking to Cas and ignoring Sam. “Gabriel filled in all the blanks. Sam here didn't tell me much about you."

"I didn't want to overwhelm you," Sam spoke up in his own defense. "I did confide in Jimmy though."

Dean waved his hand. "Yeah, what you went through is a lot to take. I get why you didn't overshare." He assured Sam.

Sam smiled at him, feeling relieved that Dean seemed cool with it. He did recall that he’d told Dean some things like him and the Dean from his world spending time in Hell. He stayed away from getting into the whole mess with Lucifer. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up the Devil to someone who didn’t know the story.

“What did Gabriel tell you?” Sam ventured, regretting asking the minute the words came out of his mouth.

“Some stuff about Lucifer.” Dean let him know. He took a pause as if what he learned he realized Sam wouldn’t be too eager to rehash and do a Q&A on.

Sam raised his hand. “Okay. Just so you know, I don’t want to talk about him. At all.”

Cas stood beside Sam. He placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder, the light comforting pressure helping Sam and lifting the dark thoughts circulating inside his head. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I can tell by the dark look on your face. You’re here for Jimmy. You should get to the hospital.”

“Why aren’t you there, Dean?” Sam wanted to know. 

Dean looked uncomfortable. "I saw him for a little bit. I got into an argument with Claire though. She put part of the blame for Jimmy being in a coma. Since I brought you over to his house during your last trip. And she knows from Gabriel that the demons were bothered by your presence."

Sam sighed. "Since I got two Archangels to come down to Earth," he finished. "That's why you're not there. I'm sorry, Dean."

"Yeah. It's okay. Things like this happen. She had a right to tell me to go. Bright side is that Claire wants you there. She hopes you can fix it. Hopefully you and Cas could come up with a solution."

"What about Jack? His powers didn't help?" Cas asked.

Dean looked over in the direction of the kitchen where Jack had gone.

"Jack  _ did _ help. The demons hurt Jimmy by giving him a heart attack. Jack healed him in time. Those demonic sons of bitches retaliated by putting Jimmy in a coma. He tried, but Jack couldn't get Jimmy out of it. So that's why he's still in the hospital."

Cas turned to Sam. He had a frown on his face. "I can't see how it's possible for demons to prevent Jack from healing Jimmy a second time. The Angel Tablet shouldn't have that level of power. Not against a Nephilim, much less an Archnephilim."

Sam agreed. That was messed up if the tablet in this world had the ability to affect a Nephilim's powers. 

Dean spoke up, appearing thoughtful. "Maybe the demons have something else? Some piece of knowledge they shouldn't have on Nephilims?"

"Yeah," Sam said unhappily. "The priority now is to get the Angel Tablet out of Hell. Then we gotta look into what they have on Nephilims."

Cas nodded. "How do we get to the hospital? I assume it's in Illinois near Jimmy's residence?"

Dean informed him, "Gabriel will come by to take you both straight there. Jack will go on his own."

Sam gave a quick nod. "Good. Thanks. Jack told me about not taking passengers."

"Yeah, but he's a fast learner," Dean let them know. "I give Jack a few more months and he could do it."

With the sound of rustling wings, Gabriel appeared in the room.

“Gabriel,” Sam said, unable to sound less than enthusiastic about his arrival.

“Ah Sam, thought you’d be happier to see me. I’m your ride to the hospital to see Jimmy Novak.”

Sam crossed his arms, frowning.

Cas spoke up. “I believe it’s because you’ve been letting others know Sam’s memories. Even if it was meant for a good reason, memories are usually meant to be  _ private _ . Sam has been through some things he doesn’t want others to know about -- especially those he considers strangers.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam said to him in gratitude. 

Cas gave him a soft smile in return. He had a sad look in his eyes that Sam wished he wouldn’t have. But Cas was aware just how bad some of Sam’s past memories were. It was unavoidable. Cas had been there during Sam’s darkest days. He had taken on his Hell trauma to save Sam and get him out of that locked Psych Ward.

Gabriel gave a shrug, not seeming too concerned. 

Well, he  _ was an Archangel _ . Sam doubted he truly understood what he’d done wrong. Gabriel wasn’t human though he seemed to enjoy his time on Earth among humans. The best Sam could do was make sure Gabriel knew what he’d done wrong. It was a start. 

“There was no better way to do it. You guys want to go? We don’t know how long Jimmy will last.” Gabriel informed them. 

“How reassuring,” Sam said sarcastically.

Gabriel shot him a grin.

Dean looked amused, his lips twisting into a smile. “I’m betting you had a similar thing with the Gabriel in your world?”

Sam gave a nod. “Yeah, a little. He did grow on me, and we became friends, but Gabe was eccentric.”

“I like what I saw of him in your head,” Gabriel commented with a self-satisfied grin.

Jack came out of the kitchen. “Mr. Novak is still alive. He hasn’t woken up, but he’s not dead. I guess the demons don’t want to kill him. Hopefully they’ll leave him alone for good,” he said, his voice rising at the end. “My mom is sitting with him. She convinced Claire to get some fresh air,” he explained to Sam at his questioning look.

“Good. I’m glad Jimmy’s not alone,” Sam said honestly.

“I’ll meet the both of you at the hospital,” Jack said, and with that, he was gone, teleporting out.

A cell phone started ringing and it ended up being Dean’s. He held up his finger, and he answered his cell. “Lisa, honey. Glad to hear from you! Oh yeah, all good here. Completely  _ uneventful _ . Please don’t make that face. I know you, I could tell you’re making  _ that  _ face right now.” 

Dean looked at Sam with a smile. He waved his hand as if to shoo them away.

Gabriel smiled wide, appearing to find this funny. Sam was not surprised. He was too similar to his Gabe. 

Gabriel touched Sam and Cas’s shoulders and he flew them out of the room.

++++++++

The three of them landed outside the hospital corridor of Jimmy’s room.

A few doors down, Sam saw Jack in the midst of an argument with Claire. He felt awkward watching it, but it was Gabriel’s fault they had landed here. 

“Seriously! I’m  _ always _ up to something, Jack. You should realize that by now.” She shot back at him, sounding frustrated with him. 

She stood there, waiting for him to say something.

“Alright, fine… I’ll let it go. I’m sorry -- you’re going through a lot.”

Seeming defeated, Jack turned his head in their direction. There was a crestfallen look on his face. Sam wanted to help him somehow. He wished he knew what the fight was really about.

Jack walked away. 

Claire let out a sigh. She looked tired. She walked over to them. “Hi, Sam. Welcome back,” she greeted him. 

Sam wanted to embrace her as he knew the Claire from his world fairly well. She was like a little sister to him. But this Claire -- he only had a brief conversation with her the last time he was here.

Claire took the initiative and hugged him. Sam was grateful that she was willing to do that. Guess he had made a decent impression on her during his previous visit.

“I’m so sorry to hear about your dad,” Sam said with emotion.

“Thanks. My Dad really cared about you. He was glad to have met you.” She told him honestly. 

Sam gave her a small smile.

Claire looked over at Cas. “And you must be Cas. Who used your world’s version of my dad as a permanent vessel. Weird… I’ll try to get used to looking at you.”

Cas held out his hand to her. She looked at it, as if unsure, but she shook it. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said sincerely. “I hope I can help your father. I was sad to hear what had happened to him. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.” She said. 

“Claire, if I can ask, are you and Jack together? He told me about having a girlfriend.”

Gabriel interjected, looking all too happy to join in on this conversation. “Jack and Claire have been dating since August last year. They started around the time you visited last year. Jack was only human then, and didn't get his Nephilim powers back yet.”

Sam gave him a pointed look. “Thanks, Gabriel.”

“Yeah, what Gabriel said,” Claire confirmed. “I don’t think even my dad knew at the time. I didn’t want to say anything then since it was still new.”

“You guys okay? Jack said you two were having some troubles. Sorry for butting in about this… it’s fine if you don’t want to get into it. We’re here for your Dad first and foremost anyway.”

Sam couldn’t help but see his Jack in the Jack of this world. He couldn’t ignore his instinct to get involved after seeing Jack look so downcast. With his Jack gone, this other Jack was the next best option. He was missing being a “parental figure” lately, Sam had to admit.

“We saw some of the argument,” Cas put in gently. “That Jack believed you were up to something.”

Claire shrugged, trying to brush it off. “Don’t worry, okay? Jack and I will work it out.”

Sam accepted that answer, feeling like he’d gotten involved enough. He could see Cas still looked worried, but he chose to keep quiet to Sam’s relief.

They entered the hospital room Jimmy was in.

Sam found it difficult to look at Jimmy lying there hooked up to all that medical equipment. He wished he could just nudge him awake. Claire had a downcast look on her face as her eyes passed over her father. 

Sam noted a nice vase of purple, blue and yellow flowers on the bedside table. It was easier admiring those than having a flare up of worry as he looked at Jimmy. 

Kelly Kline, Jack’s mom, stood up when they arrived. “Hello. It’s good to meet the both of you,” she said, sincere in her words. She smiled at the both of them. “I wish it were under better circumstances, of course.”

Cas smiled at her, nodding. “Hello. Yes, I wish that too.” 

Sam recognized that Cas appeared a little awkward around this version of Kelly Kline. Cas had grown close to the Kelly of their world -- so much so that Jack saw Cas as his father from before he was born. And that had been due to what his mother had told Jack while he was in the womb. Their Kelly had ended up putting a lot of trust and faith in Cas despite their rough start. 

But this Kelly was different. They had to treat this Kelly as a stranger -- since that’s who she was essentially. Sam understood Cas’s dilemma. Sam had liked their Kelly too. She had been a good person. 

“I’m going to see where Jack went, Ms. Kline,” Claire declared. 

“Sure, you go ahead,” Kelly told her. 

“Hope you two can figure out a solution,” Claire told them.

Then she exited the room.

Sam smiled at her. “Hi, Ms.--”

“Oh call me Kelly.” She directed him.

“Kelly-- how is Jimmy doing?” He asked her.

Cas was studying Jimmy-- getting a sense of what was wrong with him Sam was sure.

Kelly let out a sigh. “He’s hanging in there. I’m grateful those demons haven’t hurt him further.”

“We’ll do what we can for Jimmy,” Cas reassured her. “I will not let him die.”

She nodded, looking grateful for his words of comfort. Kelly left them alone in the room. Sam smiled at her as she made her exit. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Claire walked into the chapel and looked around. She saw Jack sitting at one of the pews. She wasn’t surprised that he was here. He did frequent the chapel during the time her father had been in the hospital.

She noticed that the images of angels were gone, which relieved her though she was taking her anti-anxiety meds. Although sometimes those meds weren’t as effective as she wanted them to be. 

Claire slipped into the pew, sitting beside Jack. “Hey,” she said to him, trying to sound casual.

“Hey,” Jack answered her. 

“You took out angel images?” Claire asked him. “Using your powers?”

Jack nodded. “I sensed you coming. I wanted to help. My uncle Gabriel showed me how to do it. The images are still there, but you just don’t see them. Oh! And there’s an angel statue over to the right. Don’t see that either?”

Claire shook her head. “Thanks. That was really considerate of you. I hate the whole “seeing the Devil’s face” in images of angels. Wish I knew where it came from. The nightmares are even worse. Sometimes I don’t think it’s the Devil, it’s just whatever monster my mind believes I’ll find so frightening I pass out. Such a pain,” she explained, frowning. The annoyance at her phobia clear in her voice.

Jack gave her sympathetic look, face falling as he looked at her. “I’m really sorry, Claire. That’s why I wanted to help with that. Since you’ve griped in the past that the meds are useless sometimes.”

Claire grinned at him. “You are a good listener,” she complimented him. “I’m sorry for the argument earlier. I feel bad about yelling at you. I know you had good intentions. Just...please trust me. Whatever’s up with me, I want to do it privately, alright?”

Jack looked a little disappointed, but he nodded. “Okay. I just hope you’re being careful, whatever it is. That’s all.”

“I will do my best to be careful,” she reassured him.

Jack accepted her words. He knew Claire, and he had to make peace that she liked a little danger. But he trusted her in the end.

“Who do you pray to?” Jack asked her, trying to change the subject. “I know it’s probably not angels or God, but there are other entities.”

Claire looked thoughtful before she answered, “Well, I do pray to the goddess Athena sometimes. And Captain America.”

Jack raised his eyebrow at her. “Really? Captain America is a _ fictional  _ superhero.”

Claire looked at him pointedly. Like she couldn’t believe Jack didn’t get why she would choose Captain America. “But he’s awesome.”

“Can't argue that,” Jack said frankly. And he meant it.

Claire's demeanor turned somber as she told him, her tone sincere. “I’m glad you’re here, Jack. I appreciate what you’re doing -- bringing Sam and Cas into this world so they could help my Dad. Thank you.”

“No problem. I'm happy that I could create a rift.”

Claire reached out and laced her fingers in his hand, gripping it. She looked at Jack, giving him a soft smile.

+++++++


	3. Chapter 3

++++++++++++++++

"You care a lot about Jimmy, don't you, Sam?" Cas asked quietly.

Sam feared that Cas suspected more than he let on about the nature of Sam's relationship with Jimmy. Even if, of course, Sam hadn't told Cas about sleeping with him. And Sam couldn't see himself admitting that. But if Cas figured it out, then Sam accepted the consequences.

Anyway, it wasn't like he and Cas were together-- back then months ago or now. Sam hadn't been cheating on him. Though Sam hadn't gathered the courage to pursue something more than friendship with Cas yet, his guilt still remained. His feelings for the angel caused him to feel like he had done something wrong. 

Sam should have stayed away from Jimmy. Kept his distance while he had visited this other reality months ago. But Sam had failed at that. 

He was conflicted. Both grateful for his time with Jimmy and regretful that he had sex with him. Especially when Sam yearned to have that with Cas. That is, if Cas felt the same way for him as Sam did.

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, Cas. He's a good guy. I got to know him pretty well last time I was here. Jimmy doesn't deserve this. To be lying in a hospital bed in a coma. I wish I could have been here. Stopped it somehow."

"Perhaps there was nothing you could have done then, Sam. You are here now. That's what matters."

"I'd like to believe that," Sam said with a sigh. He rubbed his face tiredly. “Do you have any idea how to help him, Cas? I don't want to hurt Jimmy more than he already has."

Cas nodded. "I understand. I think my idea will work. I doubt the demons will use it against me."

"What is it, Cas?"

"I used it to help you years ago, if you recall. I transferred the hell trauma you were burdened with --"

"No, Cas. I won't let you do that,” Sam said, his tone fierce. “I won't let you do the transfer. I don't like this  _ at all. _ "

"I can handle whatever damage was placed on Jimmy to trap him in this state. He may not be the Jimmy I asked to be my vessel, but he is still Jimmy. I feel an obligation to help him in any way I am able. I can't make things right for the Jimmy in our world, Sam. I know he wishes he had made different choices when it came to me. But here and now, I can help this Jimmy. Perhaps ease my guilt a little."

"Cas… that Jimmy is in Heaven. He's in a good place. You gotta be okay with that."

"But he is there because I put him in harm's way."

"You were dealing with the end of the world, Cas. You, Dean and I were in the thick of it. It was dangerous. I think Jimmy knew that when he gave his consent a second time."

"Only because he wished to spare his daughter," Cas argued. "I am sorry for not realizing that back then. I think about the sacrifice Jimmy made. I feel awful about it."

“You helped Claire, Cas,” Sam reminded him. “When she needed someone to be there for her, you came through. Because of you, Dean and I made her a part of our family, and asked Jody to give her a home.”

Cas nodded. “But I could do more. I will do this whether you agree with my decision or not.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, I understand.”

After standing up, Cas leaned over Jimmy’s body in the hospital bed. He pressed his fingers to either side of Jimmy’s head. 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam’s voice stopped him. Cas turned to look at him.

“I’ll find a way to bring you back, okay? I promise. I’m bringing you back,” he told Cas. His voice was one of determination.

“I believe in you, Sam,” Cas told him solemnly. 

He returned to the task, pressing his fingers on either side of Jimmy’s forehead. Sam watched sadly as Cas took on Jimmy’s internal damage.

Sam watched when Cas sat back down in his chair and slumped in his chair.

Jimmy’s eyes started opening. Sam was torn between relief at Jimmy waking up now and nagging worry at Cas’s sacrifice. 

Claire and Jack returned to the room.

Seeing her father waking up, Claire rushed to his side. “Oh my god! You’re awake. How?”

“Cas helped. The demons shouldn’t hurt Jimmy now.” Sam explained quietly.

Jack looked carefully at Sam and then at Cas. “He did a transfer? Take what Mr. Novak had and put it into himself? How will we help him?” Jack asked Sam.

Sam tried to give Jack a reassuring smile. “I’ll figure something out. This isn’t the first time Cas has been on death’s door. I’ll save him.”

Claire was sitting beside her dad, holding one of his hands tightly. Sam wasn’t sure she would let go. At least for some time. 

Sam was happy for her. He knew how that felt. All those times in the past when he feared Dean was going to die. And how he was beyond grateful when he got to hug Dean-- feel his heart still beating, his chest rising and falling-- when he was out of the woods.

“Sam. It’s you,” Jimmy said, sounding surprised but happy to see him too. 

Sam nearly jumped, startled. He had to remember that Jimmy was awake now. He was okay.

“Yeah, it’s me. How are you?”

Jimmy looked from Sam to Cas sitting half-dead in the chair.

"Sam… I'm sorry. If there's any way--" Jimmy offered. He looked sad.

"Cas wanted to do this for you. He knew the risks. I'm glad you're okay, Jimmy. That's why Cas and I came here."

Jack spoke up. "We'll work together to save Castiel. You won't be alone. Perhaps my father knows a way."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure he does. Being in charge of Heaven -- he's got to have a solution to offer."

Even so, Sam figured that Michael's advice to help Cas wouldn't be an easy fix. Still, Sam would do what it took to get Cas back. For now, Sam made peace that Cas's sacrifice did as Cas had wanted -- heal Jimmy. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

Sam and Jimmy were staying at Kelly’s home, which was a mansion that surprised Sam. He was happy that the Kelly Kline in this world lived in this nice house with a big, well-kept backyard and front yard. And that she was able to be a mother to Jack, watching him grow up. 

The mansion was three stories, and apparently it was Michael’s doing -- offering it to Kelly. It was due to Michael not being able to be there for Jack. According to Kelly, Michael used a lot of his power to insure Kelly survived and to bind Jack’s powers. It had left him very fatigued and weak that he had to remain in Heaven for much of Jack’s life so that he could recuperate and his Archangel grace could regenerate. 

Sam was very curious to learn about this story. It certainly put the Michael here in a new light -- his sacrifice seemed more human-like than something Sam would imagine an Archangel doing -- at least an Archangel from Sam’s world. No way in hell would the Michael in his world make a sacrifice on that level.

Then again, who knew. The Michael in his world never fathered a child. He could have changed his tune too, or he could have insured the child was killed because Nephilim were forbidden. And that Michael had the chance now to maybe father a child. According to Dean, their Michael was now apparently out of the Cage. That demon Belphegor informed Dean that the Cage was opened after Chuck’s tantrum-like power display.

Sam also found out that Jack had to regain his Nephilim powers five months ago. Michael could only keep the powers bound for so long until Jack fell ill and died. Jack needed to be connected with his powers to save his life. Sam was reminded of Jack dying after most of his Nephilim grace was removed, he started getting sick because his body couldn’t cope without it. Again, Sam was so glad Lucifer was dead and gone -- the memory of seeing Jack’s birth father hurting him in that way was an awful one Sam wished he could forget.

Sam looked to Jimmy after Kelly finished her story about Michael. 

“Must be mind-blowing knowing all of this especially when Jack could potentially become your son-in-law,” Sam couldn’t help but tease him.

He had made the mistake of saying this while Jimmy was drinking his glass of water, and he ended up spitting some of it out in shock. 

“Don’t even say it, Sam! That’s thinking too far ahead,” Jimmy practically scolded him.

Sam raised his hands as if in surrender. He looked apologetic. “Sorry! Yeah, just couldn’t resist. But I’m sorry.”

Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. Fortunately, Sam noticed a small smile forming as the older man managed to find amusement in the tease himself.

Jack came by then and let Sam know that there was a way to save Cas. Sam stood up and followed him out of the room. He looked back at Jimmy who gave him a thumbs up. Giving Sam a reassuring smile, Jimmy said to him, “Good luck. I have faith the plan will work out. You’ll get Cas back.”

Yet Sam didn’t miss the fleeting sad look that came over Jimmy’s face. Sam knew that Jimmy had developed feelings for him, however unintentionally considering their strange situation. He felt Jimmy’s pain, but Sam had to admit at the end of the day, his love for Cas was stronger than what he felt for Jimmy. Maybe not by a ton, true, but still there  _ was  _ a difference. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey," a voice from behind him pulled Sam out of his thoughts. 

Sam heard Jimmy's voice as the other man approached him. Sam sighed, waiting until Jimmy stood next to him. 

Sam had come out on to the balcony to get some fresh air. And hopefully, to miraculously devise a different plan to save Cas. 

But he knew he had little choice but to go through with Michael's plan. He couldn't come up with an alternative.

As far as Michael was aware, involving Jimmy from his world was the best strategy to save Cas. It was the Jimmy who'd let Cas possess him all those years ago, who had sacrificed his life with his wife and his daughter to be a human vessel. 

Sam frowned. Not even the calm night sky could assuage his deep concerns.

He couldn’t, in good conscience, convince Jimmy to help. It was wrong. Jimmy’s soul was in Heaven. A Heaven he had to be happy in as he shared a piece of "paradise" with his wife. Sam knew the Jimmy from his world wouldn’t want anything to do with Cas. Maybe even saving Cas's life wouldn't change his mind.

Sam watched as Jimmy placed his hands on the railing. 

Looking at Jimmy, Sam asked, "How are you feeling?" 

Jimmy stared at him in disbelief. "Thought you'd be more worried about Cas."

Sam shrugged. "That doesn't mean I'm not concerned about you too. You had a heart attack and then went into a coma. You can't just be okay after all that."

Jimmy frowned. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out about the heart attack. I'm alright, Sam. I'll feel even better when Cas is healed. Especially after he saved my life. I feel bad that he took that risk. I'm not sure I deserve his sacrifice."

Sam gave Jimmy a pointed look. "You deserve it, okay? Don't think you don't. Cas came to this world to help you no matter the price he had to pay. We were worried that the demons would hurt you more when Cas tried to help. But it looks like the transfer was the best option."

"Guess the demons decided that an angel being hurt was good enough. They didn't see the point in reversing my recovery," Jimmy decided unhappily.

"Yeah. I guess Cas knew that. But I refuse to let him die or just remain in a coma for who knows how long. I won't let any demon stop me from saving him."

"I trust you'll succeed." Jimmy said confidently. 

He placed his hand over Sam's.

Sam looked from Jimmy's hand to his face.

"I think I know. No, I'm  _ sure _ of a way to convince the Jimmy of my world to help. But I feel guilty for having to do it. He's in Heaven, and at peace. What kind of man am I to convince Jimmy to give up Heaven? To willingly return to sharing a space with Cas?"

It was the reverse of an angel possession. In this case, Jimmy's soul would enter Cas versus the angel possessing the human vessel.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask,” Jimmy let him know. He looked at Sam apologetically. “Still wrapping my head around the other Jimmy being another world's version of me. If he's anything like me, Jimmy will make the right choice. He'll set aside his troubled past with Cas to save him."

"Yeah, I think Jimmy will. But I almost want to stop him from agreeing to help,” Sam confessed. “I don't like being responsible for taking a soul from Heaven. I know Cas wouldn't be a fan of this idea either. He'd like Jimmy to stay in Heaven."

"Do you really believe Cas would be okay with dying? Just so that Jimmy would remain at peace in Heaven?"

Sam gave him a look.

Jimmy raised his hands as if he was giving up his argument. "Okay, yeah. I see your point. Then it comes down to what you want. Can you live without Cas in your life?"

Sam sighed. He shook his head. “Of course not. He’s become family. And I don’t like the thought of never seeing him alive again. Not being able to ever tell him how I feel about him…” he trailed off. 

He could see that Jimmy understood. 

The pair of them stood in silence staring out to the world beyond the third floor balcony. 

“Do you think that he has any idea of your feelings? It’s been almost a year since you were last here.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t think so. But sometimes, it’s hard to get a read on Cas. He knew that I cared about you. I’m pretty positive he knew what we did when I was here the last time.”

“How do you think he knew that? You didn’t tell anyone, did you?”

Sam shook his head. “No, I didn’t even tell Dean, though he figured it out on his own, unfortunately. Cas has a sixth sense about certain things. If he does feel the same way as I do for him, then him knowing what we did… like I told you before, any relationship I have is doomed to fail.”

“Finished before it even started?” Jimmy ventured. “Considering you want to save him, you realize this dark outlook is counterproductive.”

Sam rubbed his face with his hands. He looked to Jimmy, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right. I feel like an idiot. I should have talked honestly with Cas about this after I left here months ago. Still, I avoided it. Now I risk losing him for good.”

“I’m sorry,” Jimmy told him softly.

“Yeah… I’m getting him back,” Sam said with resolve in his voice. Come hell or high water. He wouldn’t leave this world without Cas.

“I did miss you, Jimmy. I thought I’d never see you again. Or that you would forget about me.”

“I’m glad I remembered you.”

“I had a dream not long ago where we --” Sam paused, clenching his jaw. 

He tried not to think of the unnerving warning the Jimmy in the dream had given him. He was grateful that now Jimmy was okay. That he could let go of the fear that Jimmy was going to die. Except the fear wasn’t gone completely. It had only shifted. His fear and worry over Cas surviving was still alive and well. “--but I stopped it before we got too far.”

Jimmy nodded. “Because of how you feel for Cas.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “But… I just… I missed you,” he repeated lamely.

Jimmy put his hand on Sam’s cheek and he kissed him on the lips.

“Do you want me to stay?” Jimmy whispered to him. 

Sam could feel his breath almost tickling his ear.

“I wish you would tell me to go,” Sam replied back. An echo of their earlier conversation months ago.

“Maybe I should,” he said. “But I don’t want to.”

Jimmy gave him a look of intent, his eyes shifting to a darker blue it seemed. 

Sam idly wondered if the red tie Jimmy wore now was really the “blood” he’d seen in his dream before coming here. Maybe it had manifested to the current color of Jimmy’s tie. If Sam stared at it hard enough, he believed he was looking at blood droplets. The shade of red was close enough to the color of blood.

He focused on the present, the memory of the dream subsiding as Sam looked Jimmy in the eye.

As his answer, Sam pulled Jimmy into a searing kiss. Somehow they found their way back inside the room.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Early in the morning, Jimmy woke to repeated knocking at the door. He looked over at Sam who was still fast asleep. He knew he should wake Sam since this was his room. Whoever was at the door expected Sam. 

But Jimmy hated to wake him. He looked so calm in his sleep.

He sighed and made the decision to answer the door. Even if he knew how awkward it would be. Jimmy hoped he would have a good answer in mind why he had spent the night in Sam's bedroom. The truth didn't seem appealing at the moment.

Jimmy grabbed his shirt and put on pants.

"I'm coming!" Jimmy called out.

He opened the door to find Jack standing there.

"Mr. Novak--" Jack said in surprise.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head. He knew Jack could see into the room. Jack couldn't miss Sam sleeping half-naked with his chest bare tangled up in the sheets. There was only one bed in the room.

"Please don't tell Claire."

"I think she already suspects. It's okay, Sir. I'll keep this specific incident quiet,” Jack reassured him.

Jack sounded eager not to make this situation more awkward. 

For that, Jimmy was very grateful. 

Still, Jimmy frowned. He didn't like that his daughter even suspected.

“What is it? Is it a message for Sam? I can tell him.”

Jack looked uncomfortable. “I’m sorry… maybe this is better, maybe not. I really should let you know,” he decided. “Don’t be mad.”

Jimmy looked at him carefully. “ Claire. It has to do with Claire. Jack, tell me now. Is she okay?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop her!” He said quickly like he was nervous to talk about this and wanted this to be over. “I’m sorry.”

Jimmy opened the door wider. “Jack, please. Tell me what happened.”

“Claire said that she was going down to Hell. She wanted to find the Angel Tablet. Since that’s the cause of this mess. After what happened to you… and the further damage the demons could do with the Angel Tablet in their possession.”

“Claire couldn’t have gone down to Hell on her own,” Jimmy pointed out. “Especially for something as dangerous as stealing a powerful object from demons.”

He really didn’t like what he suspected was the missing piece of this story.

Jack looked like he wanted to escape. He bit his lip, not answering him as if Jack was thinking through about how to reply the right way.

At that moment, Sam woke up. “Jack? Jimmy? What’s going on?”

Sam grabbed his shirt and jeans, putting them on before heading over to them.

“Claire allowed Castiel to possess her and they headed down to Hell to take back the Angel Tablet,” Jimmy let Sam know. 

He heard his voice rising in volume as the gravity of the situation started to hit him. If Castiel placed his daughter in danger somehow...

“The Angel Tablet belongs to Heaven. We have a right to get it back,” Jack said.

“Wait-- wasn’t it in Lucifer’s Crypt before it was moved “downstairs”? That’s where it was located in my world. So in a way, Hell has some right to it since Lucifer is supposed to be the ruler of Hell,” Sam brought up.

Jimmy waved his hand. “Doesn’t matter who the tablet belongs to. What matters is my daughter is caught in the middle of this.”

Sam gave him a sad look. “I’m sorry, Jimmy. I want to believe this world’s Castiel will keep her safe. I guess she was the only option for him. After what happened to you -- almost dying -- Castiel was worried about hurting you more if he got you to accept possession again.”

Then he paused, appearing thoughtful.

“What is it, Sam?”

“Castiel wouldn’t need a vessel to be in Hell,” he informed them.

Sam looked to Jack.

“I’m betting Castiel’s plan wasn’t approved by the Archangels, especially by Michael?”

Jack nodded, looking unhappy. “I have to do something. I need to help Claire. And Castiel too.”

“Yes, definitely. We can’t leave them to do this on their own.”

“What are you thinking, Sam?” Jimmy asked, but he was getting some idea what Sam was thinking.

“If Castiel convinced Claire to possess her and this mission wasn’t approved, then he was covering his bases. Having a human vessel means after he's done in Hell, he can escape to Earth instead of returning to Heaven…”

“To face punishment by the Archangels for executing an unsanctioned mission.” Jimmy finished grimly.

Sam sighed. “Seems like this world’s Castiel has something in common with my world’s Cas. They’re both not big on Heaven’s rules. The fact Castiel was determined enough to retrieve the Angel Tablet without Michael’s seal of approval… yeah, my Cas did similar things,” he confessed. But he was quick to add, “Though I wish I knew this Castiel better, I have faith he will keep Claire from harm.”

“You told me that your Cas got the Jimmy of your world killed when an Archangel killed him. And that forced Jimmy to die and his soul to go to Heaven,” Jimmy reminded him. “What if the same happens to Claire? He’s putting her in the line of fire now too, taking her down to Hell.” 

“I-- you’re right. I wish there was a way I could help. Not sure if Hell’s entrance is the same as in my reality. Even then, going in alone might be a suicide mission.”

Jack spoke up. “I’ll go down after her. I’ll keep her safe.”

“Jack, no… we need to figure out--” Sam tried to convince him.

But Jack was gone, his invisible wings rustling as he vanished.

“Damnit,” Sam swore under his breath.

“This is going to be a  _ long  _ day,” Jimmy declared the obvious.

In a gesture of support, Sam put his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder.

++++++++++++++++


	4. Chapter 4

++++++++++++++++

Jack landed in Hell, already half-regretting his decision. He’d never been down to Hell and he was nervous about being in a place full of demons who’d be eager to kill him. He felt like a novice with his powers and he honestly felt out of his depth.

He was here for Claire though. He had to help her. Although with Castiel possessing her, then maybe she would be okay. Maybe his impulsive decision was the wrong one to make. 

He remembered how shocked he was when he sensed Castiel’s presence. He realized fairly quickly that Claire had consented to angelic possession. It was the last thing Jack had thought she would ever do. 

His anxiety was growing when he didn’t see any demons come out to attack him by way of “greeting.”

He walked down a long dark hallway, applying his angel senses to track down Claire’s location. He also stayed tuned in for Castiel’s location.

Jack took a sharp left and found Claire in a small room where she was surrounded by a ring of Holy Fire.

He entered the room. He wanted to rush up to her --- to see if she had any injuries -- but the Holy Fire prevented him.

Claire looked okay though. She only looked annoyed as she stood there, her arms crossed against her chest.

“Are you good?”

Claire nodded. “Yeah. Could you get rid of this fire?”

Jack bit his lip. He looked around the dimly lit room, afraid that demons would manifest out of the shadows. “I’m not sure I can. I’ve never done that before.”

“Well I can’t leave if I don’t get out of this,” Claire told him matter-of-factly. “And Castiel is positive that you can. Just concentrate. Get the flames to go down before some demons come by.”

Jack sighed, still feeling anxious, but knowing he had to do this. He gave Claire a careful look. “Do you have the Angel Tablet?”

“Yeah, Castiel got it. They didn’t tell me where they put it.”

Jack raised his brow. “They?”

“Angels are genderless, right?” Claire reasoned, sounding thoughtful. “Just trying it out. Now, c’mon, get on with extinguishing these flames.”

“This is my first time in Hell, okay?" Jack retorted. "Not the ideal place or time to focus. Just -- please don’t say anything.”

“We don’t have forever,” Claire reminded him. At Jack’s pointed look, she nodded and closed her mouth.

Jack stepped forward and nervously, he reached out with his hand and made contact with the flames. Closing his eyes, Jack attempted to concentrate as best as he could. He drew on his power to manipulate a small area of flames and allow his hand to put them out.

Jack recalled a time when he was much younger. How he had accidentally burned himself after handling a hot kettle. The burns hadn't been too severe, but they had _hurt_. It felt like it had taken forever for them to heal up. 

He couldn't believe that now, years later, he was purposefully touching fire. Jack was sure he wouldn't gain a painful burn. His powers should protect him. But years of being human caused him to doubt. He wondered if he was crazy for doing this. But he was determined to see his plan through. He felt this was the way to free Claire.

He opened his eyes and he couldn't resist smiling when he discovered his plan worked. He looked over his hand and was relieved when he saw it was unaffected-- just felt warmer from being near the fire. 

"I can’t believe you touched those flames," Claire remarked. Still, she was smiling at him, looking happy. "But you got the fire out! Thanks."

After that fiery area dealt with, Jack was easily able to address the rest of the circle of fire.

Claire walked out of what had previously been holding her trapped. Or more so the angel inside her.

"We should go," Jack said urgently. "Before the demons choose to pay a visit. Not sure I can fly out of here. My nerves are affecting me badly."

He wanted to say that Castiel could hopefully get them out. They'd been an angel for a very long time after all. Teleporting them out of Hell would've been all too easy for Castiel he was sure. Yet Jack figured that was obvious. Claire knew what he was asking. 

Claire raised a finger. "Hold on. Castiel wants to smite some demons."

Jack gave her a look of disbelief. “Seriously? Can’t you stop them?”

Claire just gave him a shrug. “Maybe I can. Except I kind of want to see how this pans out. You want to help?”

Jack shook his head. “Not really.”

“Okay, stand back.”

Jack sighed, feeling weary, as Claire’s eyes flashed a blueish-white. 

“Alright, come out you demons. I’ll tell you where the Angel Tablet is…” Castiel said, using Claire’s voice, but it came out business-like, with little variation in tone.

Some demons came out of the shadows, taking the bait. Jack wondered why they didn’t realize this was set up.

“We know where it is,” said one of the demons. “It’s why we put you in that ring of Holy Fire.”

“That’s all you have?” Castiel said, sounding disappointed. “It was warm, but I wasn’t impressed.”

Jack noticed the other demons were peering at him nervously. He wondered if the others were avoiding making a move because of him. Being a Nephilim had its advantages, though he still had plenty to learn about his powers and abilities.

“I am going to leave,” Castiel declared. 

The demons grumbled amongst one another. Jack was concerned they would try to stop Castiel.

He placed his hand on Claire’s-- no, Castiel’s?-- shoulder. “What are you doing? You shouldn’t announce that!” Jack admonished. “They want to keep you here, don’t they?”

Castiel gave him a small, reassuring smile. “Do not worry.”

 _‘Too late,’_ Jack thought, _‘I’m well into worrying.’_

Castiel glowed brightly then until a white enveloping light surrounded him. He snapped his fingers and the demons were taken by surprise. They were full-on smited where they stood without Castiel touching them.

Jack stared out in front of him in complete shock. How was this possible? Unless Castiel -- right, of course that made sense. They kept the Tablet close-- no alternative option if the demons had laid a trap. But did that mean the Tablet was _inside Claire’s body_? She was the vessel after all. 

Jack’s head was spinning at the wild thought.

Castiel grabbed his hand, and directed him in no uncertain terms, “To not let go.”

Jack was relieved. “We’re getting out of here?”

Castiel nodded. Jack firmly gripped Castiel’s hand.

They landed in what appeared to be a ghost town. Jack thought it looked familiar. He recalled his Uncle Gabriel taking him here after he’d learned about what happened here. How Castiel saved Sam Winchester from death by one of Azazel’s “special children.”

Jack steadied Claire as she returned, Castiel relinquishing control for now.

“Why are we here?” He asked her. “This is Cold Oak, South Dakota, right?”

Claire nodded, looking excited. “Also, we’re in the year 2007.”

“We time traveled?” Jack said in shock.

“That’s why Castiel told you to hold tight. They believe that the power of a fixed event will make sure that the Angel Tablet will be destroyed permanently. No one can restore it.”

“The fixed event is Sam Winchester being saved? Castiel healing him?”

“Yes. Apparently there’s a lot of power contained in an event like that.”

“And then in the other world where the other Sam is from… he ended up dying in this place. It’s sobering to think how one event with two different outcomes could take two realities in very different directions. I was the son of Lucifer in that other world. I still can’t get over it. That’s insane.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me about that,” Claire said honestly, frowning. “Your father being an Archangel is one thing, but if it was Lucifer, the Devil… yeah no, thanks.”

“But least he seemed to be a good person from the memories,” Jack said, trying to put a positive spin on it. 

He felt the need to defend the other Jack since they were sort of the same person -- they shared the same Mom at least. Plus the other Jack was dead so Jack felt guilty for thinking any bad things about his other self. “Lucifer was really only his father in blood.”

Claire sighed, seeming to realize Jack didn’t want to speak poorly of the other Jack. “Okay, yes you’re right. The memories your uncle showed me did prove that.”

They walked down the empty street, abandoned houses lining each side. 

“It’s hours before the event. Castiel wanted to be here ahead of time to prepare. We should make sure we avoid people. Maybe we can go invisible,” Claire wondered, sounding excited about that.

“Good idea,” Jack said. “Look, Claire… we should talk,” he began, a little hesitant but determined to have this conversation.

“About why I consented to angel possession.” Claire finished for him. Her voice was quiet as if she wasn’t thrilled about this choice of topic, but she was resigned to talking about it anyway.

“I know you wanted to help your Dad, Claire. I get that. I would do the same for Mom. But agreeing to being possessed by an angel is a big commitment,” Jack voiced.

Claire sighed. “I took the consent seriously, okay?” she assured him. “Even if that other Cas saved my dad, as long as Hell possessed the Angel Tablet, the demons could hurt him again. Castiel told me that they could retrieve the Angel Tablet out of Hell. I agreed to help for my dad’s sake.”

“Castiel didn’t need --”

“-- a human vessel to enter Hell. They told me that too. Castiel was tired of being in Heaven and wanted to spend some time on Earth. It was either me or they would burn out a vessel. Plus there was the added benefit that Castiel could help with my weird phobia. They couldn’t do that from a distance -- Castiel had to possess me.” Claire informed him.

“And are they helping you? Are you feeling better?” Jack was curious.

Claire nodded. “Castiel keeps those nightmares away. I still need to take my meds for the other stuff. But those nightmares were the worst of it. Castiel told me they’re working on resolving the other part of my phobia.”

“I’m grateful to hear that. Really,” said Jack sincerely. “You should know that I spoke to Michael. I insisted he do something about the Angel Tablet. I didn’t want your father targeted again while the demons had the tablet. Or any other human. I was hoping Michael would listen, that he would send angels to collect the tablet, smite some demons if necessary to get it,” Jack told her in earnest. 

He frowned then as he continued on, “Unfortunately, my father is overly cautious. He didn’t want to risk a squadron of angels. I had thought getting the Angel Tablet out of Hell’s hands was important. I was wrong. Michael has a different view on the situation. One I don’t agree with.”

“I thought once you found out you were a Nephilim and got your powers, you wouldn’t care about us humans,” Claire admitted to him, speaking slowly as if she were anxious about making this confession. “That it would be all about the angel agenda, Heaven’s agenda. I appreciate you making the effort to speak up on my Dad’s behalf. That means a lot to me.”

Jack looked at her in disbelief. “Is that why you were distancing yourself from me before? I’ve only known I’m part-angel for a few months. I feel I know better how to be “human” than handling my Nephilim powers. Of course I still care about humans. I still feel like one even now. I still care about you, Claire. You’re my girlfriend. I hated when your Dad got caught in the middle of this stupid fight between angels and demons.”

Claire looked at him sheepishly, her face reddening slightly. “Sorry, Jack. I guess I just thought the worst. It was too much to process. Then my Dad got hurt and that made me more pessimistic. I was glad you were able to stop his heart attack. I really could have lost him there.”

“No problem. I was relieved my powers were able to help. That was the first heart attack I stopped with my healing ability. I was scared, but it worked out in the end. If you don’t count the coma.” Jack added, not too happy about being unable to fix the coma. 

Thank goodness Cas from the other world made things right and got Claire’s dad to wake up.

“Maybe you were afraid, but you _didn’t act_ like you were, Jack. You had better composure than me at that moment! I was freaking out, _seriously,_ ” Claire admitted easily.

Jack hugged her with Claire returning the embrace. Jack wanted to kiss her, but he felt it wasn’t the right thing to do in this eerie ghost town. Like they were in a Halloween movie and something bad was going to happen. Though Sam Winchester was saved here, there were still other people who died thanks to Azazel’s twisted competition. 

Also, he knew about what happened in the other reality. Where the other Sam had died and his brother had made a demon deal that shifted the course of their lives forever. That knowledge was even more sobering. His senses were on alert for any demons lurking.

He settled for putting a lock of hair behind her ear. She gave a little smile. 

“Kind of unsettling being here?” Jack voiced in concern.

Claire shrugged, trying to look unaffected. But Jack could tell she was just as anxious as he was. “Yeah, it is. Though we gotta be here when it gets dark. Have to prepare for that,” she warned him. 

Jack nodded. “Of course. Well hopefully whatever Castiel needs to do won’t take too long,” he said hopefully.

One of the doors to the old houses opened. “We should get out of the line of sight,” Jack decided. 

“Alright,” Claire said. 

Jack pulled her behind one of the structures.

“Look at us. You have powers _greater than an Archangel’s_ and I have a powerful angel possessing me, and we’re unnerved by being in a haunted town,” Claire remarked, keeping her voice to a whisper so they wouldn’t draw attention. “Okay, yeah, there are demons around here and there’s only two of us, but still…” She remarked, drifting off as she nervously surveyed the area around them.

“Better be safe than sorry,” Jack said firmly. He didn’t want to underestimate the dangers of this place.

“Knew you would say that.” She retorted, flashing him a grin.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It would be a long wait, but they found ways to pass the time until night fell.

++++++++++++++++++

Jimmy decided to update Kelly on what was going on with Jack and Claire-- a task Sam didn’t envy. He could imagine Kelly wouldn’t be too happy to learn that her son went down to Hell of all places. Even if Jack possessed unimaginable powers, Kelly was still his mother and of course she would worry no matter if Jack was capable of surviving a venture into Hell or not. 

Sam trusted Jimmy to say the right words as he was in the same boat -- not being too happy with his own daughter being in Hell either -- willingly no less thanks to the angel -- this world’s Castiel -- convincing her it was a good idea.

Meanwhile, Sam went to the bedroom where Cas was placed -- he was lying on the bed and appeared as if he was only resting.

Sam approached the bed, feeling nervous, though he knew that Cas was far from awake and maybe wouldn’t even hear him.

“Sam, I’m here,”

Cas’s solemn voice nearly made Sam jump out of his skin in shock.

He turned around to see Cas, but he was transparent -- Sam could see through him as if Cas was a ghost.

“How?”

Cas gave him a brief smile. He looked down at his own body on the bed, then he redirected his attention back to Sam. “I had planned on doing the transfer to save Jimmy before we even left our world, Sam. But I wanted to have a way to communicate with you while I was in this present comatose state you see me in on the bed.”

“You thought ahead,” Sam said, a little impressed. “Not too happy with you sacrificing yourself like that. But I guess our options were limited,” he decided, resigned to that truth.

“Yes.”

Sam wasn’t sure if Cas would remember this once he was better, and out of his coma. Still, Sam thought it would be good to say this now. Get the words said, and maybe at the very least, get some practice in if he had to say the same words again to Cas once Cas was well and they were both back home in the Bunker.

"I'm sorry, Cas,” Sam said with emotion. “I need you to know this. I'm falling in love with you. But then with Jimmy… I never meant to care about him as much as I do. It was easier with him since I knew the relationship would be temporary. We lived in two different worlds after all," Sam told him, wanting to be truthful with Cas. "In the beginning, I thought I was only interested in Jimmy because he looked like you. That quickly changed. I grew to appreciate him for who he was, Jimmy alone. Maybe...I don't know… I love him too. In a different way than I love you but I do love him."

"Sam, it's okay,” Cas reassured him in a soft voice. It was almost soothing in the way it calmed Sam down. “Your life is far from normal and you deserve happiness after all you've been through. If that means loving Jimmy and me, then I'm at peace with that. I am glad you were honest with me."

"I'm so sorry," Sam said, his eyes wet as he spoke to Cas.

He still felt awful about his conflicted feelings. A part of Sam felt he should love only one of them in a romantic way… not both at the same time.

"I'm an angel, Sam,” Cas reminded him as if Sam could forget that they were different species. 

Years ago, Sam would have never imagined he’d fall for an angel of all beings. But life was funny that way -- full of surprises both good and bad. And meeting Cas and becoming friends with him, and hopefully something more now, was one of the most welcome surprises of Sam’s life. 

Cas continued on, his words continuing to reassure Sam. “I don't think the way you do. You don’t need to apologize. You are taking on a difficult task to save me. I am grateful for that. It will not be easy to convince Jimmy's soul to help. I know you. I know you will feel guilty at how you must persuade him. I love you, Sam, for making that effort. I love you for caring enough to apologize. Even if I don't require an apology."

Cas opened up his arms and invited Sam in. Sam accepted, putting his arms around Cas in a hug as Cas did the same.

Sam felt comforted by the contact. This talk had gone better than expected. He had really thought Cas would hate him for developing feelings for the other world's Jimmy. Sam felt beyond lucky for Cas's acceptance.

+++++++++++++++++


	5. Chapter 5

+++++++++++++++++

Sam was sitting with Jimmy and Kelly out in the backyard of Kelly’s house. Sam knew he had to return home to his world, back to the Bunker -- home sweet home. The sooner he was home, the sooner he could talk to Jimmy’s soul up in Heaven and hopefully get him to agree to saving Cas. Still, it was bittersweet to leave this world again. While he admitted he would miss this world’s Jimmy the most -- he had grown fond of the other people he had gotten to know here. Barring Gabriel, probably.

“We did it,” Claire announced as she and Jack approached them. “We destroyed the Angel Tablet.”

“Congratulations,” Sam was the first to say. Jimmy and Kelly chimed in as well, echoing the sentiment. “How did you escape the demons? They had to be angry you were there.”

Claire shrugged. “Castiel had a trick up his sleeve. And thanks to Jack…”

“With my powers, I extinguished a ring of Holy Fire. It was pretty cool,” Jack put in, smiling.

“Nice,” Kelly said. “Not happy you went to Hell without telling me, but that does sound impressive. I know you’re not a child anymore, but I still worry about you.”

Jack was apologetic. “I’m sorry. It was time-sensitive… I wanted to make sure Claire was alright.”

“That’s okay. I’m relieved you two came out of the experience in one piece,” Kelly said, being reasonable about it.

Jimmy looked curiously at Claire. “How did you or Castiel hide the Angel Tablet from the demons? Once you got a hold of it.”

Claire looked awkward then like she really didn’t want to tell the truth. Sam recalled the story his Cas had told him about where he’d put the Angel Tablet for safekeeping after taking it from Lucifer’s Crypt.

Yeah, Sam doubted Jimmy would want to know if this world’s Castiel had kept the tablet secured inside Claire’s body. From the looks of her, Claire didn’t seem too affected by the Angel Tablet being placed inside her if that was the case here. There had to be a way to do it without having it hurt. When Cas had done it a few years ago, Jimmy’s soul was long gone and Cas had the vessel to himself. Sam was curious that possibly the same hiding tactic could still work-- without harm -- when the angel was sharing a space with a human soul.

“Claire’s okay, Jimmy. That’s what matters. It’s not important where the tablet was hidden -- the Angel Tablet is destroyed, it’s in the past.”

Sam gave him a near pleading look for him to accept that answer.

“I really want to know now,” Jimmy said, “But I will let it pass for now. Glad you’re back home safe, sweetie. I was really worried.”

He stood up and hugged her. Claire looked at Sam and mouthed a thanks. Sam gave her a thumbs up.

Then Sam’s phone rang. It was Dean, the one from this world. Sam doubted he could receive calls on his cell from someone from his world while he was here. Maybe an angel could supercharge his phone to do that-- actually now that Sam considered it. But it was an idea best left for another day. 

“Hey, Dean. What’s up?”

“Off to check out a case, could be a Shtriga, not sure. Wanted to check in with you. I heard you had to leave soon to help your angel friend. Jimmy told me,” Dean let him know.”

“You’re on your own?” Sam asked him.

“Yep. I know it’s not a good idea, Sam. Don’t remind me,” Dean was quick to add.

Sam sighed. He didn’t want to get into this argument again either. “What does your Sam say about you taking on a case alone?"

"He hates it. Want to tell him that he can come and help me out. Sam made his point clear about hunting though. Gotta convince him the hunt really needs his expertise. I'm used to it."

"Did you call Bobby?"

"Can't get through. I think he's working a case with Rufus."

"I would offer to assist, but you know I have to return to my world soon."

"Yeah, Sammy. Thanks for offering anyway."

"Hey, what about Jack?" Sam suggested. "You told me he hunted with you? That was when Gabriel asked if you could "mentor" him in hunting. As a way to test out his Nephilim powers?"

There was a silence on the other end.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, sure," Dean sounded reluctant. "If Jack's there, you can ask him."

"You're okay working with him? You sound bummed about it."

"No, it's good. Just his overly optimistic attitude gets to me. He was good at the hunting though."

"Then that's what matters. Jack will grow on you. Give him some time."

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"Hey, Jack,” Sam got his attention. “Dean needs an assist on a hunt. You okay with that? You can talk to him on the phone."

Jack nodded with a smile. "I'd love to help."

"Don't want Dean hunting alone," Sam explained to Kelly.

"Of course. I trust Jack to be safe," Kelly told him, but she gave a pointed look at her son as if to remind him to be careful.

Jack gave her a reassuring look. "I'll be careful, Mom." 

He took the phone from Sam and moved away to talk to Dean.

Claire remarked, "I wish I could go."

Jimmy gave her a stern look. "I know you have an angel possessing you, but after your visit to Hell, that's my limit. I don't want you risking your life again. I can't trust Castiel will keep you safe every second."

"Alright. I understand." Claire said. 

Jimmy's eyes widened at how easily Claire backed down.

Claire shrugged. "After what you went through, it gave me a new perspective on life."

Jimmy smiled. "I'm glad for that."

“We should take a photo -- of the five of us,” Kelly announced, smiling at the idea. “Sam could have a photo as a visual reminder of his time here. “Claire, could you get Jack? We should do the photo inside. I know just the room that’ll create a nice backdrop. I’ll have to prepare it.”

Claire nodded at her and went off to retrieve Jack.

“Thank you, Kelly, that’s thoughtful of you. You’re right. A photo would be great to have.” Sam said frankly.

She smiled, looking pleased. “You’re welcome. Glad you agree. I’ll be back.”

That left Sam and Jimmy sitting at the table alone in the backyard.

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Sam said quietly.

“Neither do I,” Jimmy agreed. “But if Jack can so easily make an opening between worlds like he did to get you and Cas here… then he can do it again. So this doesn’t need to be goodbye forever. Last time we thought we would never see each other again. I don’t want this time to have the same finality.”

“Yeah, I agree. I like the sound of “see you later,” a lot more,” Sam decided.

“Me too,” Jimmy said, giving him a small smile.

The two of them stared at each other, and Sam was tempted to kiss him. But he feared that he would find it a little harder to want to leave this world if he made that move. Then the guilt settled in for even thinking of wanting to stay in this world. Sam hated when he felt conflicted. 

Sam broke eye contact with Jimmy. He saw Jimmy nod as if understanding Sam’s current hesitance.

Kelly returned about 15 minutes later and she shook her head at them.

“Don’t look so glum, really, you two,” she scolded them mildly. “This won’t be the final time you see each other. And hopefully you can muster a smile for the camera.”

Sam looked up at her, looking at her sheepishly. “Sorry, Kelly. Don’t mean to be all doom and gloom. And yeah, since I got to return here, I think I can come back another time.”

Jimmy nodded in agreement. “We need to remember that.”

She smiled at the both of them in turn. “I’m happy for you two. I love a good reunion. Jack and Claire are already inside for the photo. It’s a good thing Jack can teleport. He can join Dean on his case at a moment’s notice,” her last words about Jack seemed more like she was talking to herself -- voicing what she was thinking. 

She looked back at them and waved her hand, beckoning them to follow her inside.

Sam and Jimmy began walking, keeping a few feet distance from Kelly.

“I want you to know that I will miss you,” Jimmy told Sam with emphasis.

“I’ll miss you too. Being with you is  _ one of the best  _ things that has ever happened to me. I just have to accept that it’s okay to love two people just as equally,” Sam decided, putting thought into his words.

Jimmy stopped walking and Sam did the same, waiting to see what Jimmy wanted to say. 

Jimmy grabbed Sam’s hand, patting the top of it. He peered at Sam meaningfully. “It’s okay if you love Cas more. He’s been a part of your life for  _ years _ . I can’t compete with that. But the brief time we did have together, I have loved every minute of it.”

Sam smiled, feeling grateful for Jimmy’s acceptance. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

+++++++++++++

Sam smiled as he watched Cas wake up. He was glad to be back home, back in his world, back in the Bunker. Cas was lying on the bed in Sam’s bedroom. While Cas did have his own bedroom, Sam was well aware that he preferred to spend more time in Sam’s bedroom than his own. Cas had told him that he had liked Sam’s company over being in his room alone.

Cas’s eyes opened and Sam let out a grin, so happy to see Cas’s blue eyes again.

“Hey, welcome back, Cas,” Sam said. 

He helped Cas sit up in the bed.

Cas looked to Sam, smiling. “Sam, it is good to see you again. I knew you would find a way to bring me back.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t save you. The Jimmy from the other world really appreciated what you did for me. I’m grateful too.”

“I only did what was right,” Cas said simply, his tone firm. “I feel Jimmy’s soul inside me. You were able to convince him to help?”

Sam stared at him. “How did you know about what I had to do? Did Jimmy tell you?”

Cas shook his head. “I haven’t had a chance to properly talk to him yet. I remember what you said back at Kelly’s house in the other world. I remember what I said.”

“Everything?” Sam said, shocked at what Cas was saying. 

He’d thought Cas wouldn’t have any memory of that talk they had at Kelly’s house. Sam was kind of relieved he didn’t have to repeat that confession again -- it had taken a lot out of Sam emotionally to say those words to him.

Cas’s eyes pierced Sam’s, conveying to Sam that yeah, he definitely knew.

“I’m glad I remember. I’m grateful that you willingly told me how you felt about the other Jimmy.”

“But I’m in love with you, Cas--” Sam reminded him with emotion. “I’m in love with you, too,” he couldn’t help but edit -- not wanting to remove the other Jimmy from the picture completely. “It’s complicated, yeah. And I’m sorry for that. For what it’s worth, I love you more,” Sam confessed to him, his face reddening a little at how odd that sounded.

Cas placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Sam, you must relax. I told you I was okay with how you felt for him and for me. Our lives aren’t normal and you deserve happiness, Sam. Even if it’s loving me and the Jimmy from the other world at the same time.”

Sam took a breath and then he exhaled. “Yeah, I know. Thanks for accepting that. I love you-- I can’t tell you that enough,” he said to Cas with a smile. He swiped at his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. 

“Sam, are you going to cry?” Cas asked him softly.

Sam shook his head quickly. “No! I’m good. They’re happy tears, I promise. Just -- if Dean comes in here, I don’t want him getting on my case about it,” he explained, pulling in his brother on the last minute excuse.

“One thing I’m wondering about -- how did you know about me needing to persuade Jimmy’s soul when I spoke to your spirit? You weren’t there when I was told what I had to do.”

“I’m not sure,” Cas said honestly. “Someone must have placed the information in my head.”

“Maybe it was Jack? The Jack in the other world? He should have that ability with his Nephilim powers.”

Cas agreed. “Yes, it must have been him. I’m grateful I learned about what had to be done. Knowing Jimmy, I have a good idea what you offered him.”

“I told him he could see Claire again. That he wouldn’t have to wait until Claire dies herself -- which won’t be any time soon,” Sam added on. 

He hated to think of Claire dying especially because she was still young and well, she was essentially a little sister for him, so he felt protective of her.

“Of course, I will give Jimmy that opportunity.”

“I can come along,” Sam offered right away, eager to spend time with Cas. “For moral support.”

“Yes, that would be a wise idea,” Cas said. “Claire had wished her father was still alive inside me when I saw her in that group home some years ago. I think she will be happy to see that this time, her father is truly returned. But I’m not confident Claire will have a positive reaction. I will appreciate you being there for her as a more “neutral party.””

Sam gave him a thumbs up. “Got it. I’m there for you and for Claire,” he reassured Cas.

In that moment, Sam really wanted to kiss Cas. Had wanted to kiss him for the last few years. But he felt like it would be the wrong thing to do with Jimmy’s soul now inside Cas. Jimmy who was awake inside Cas now. Even if yeah, Jimmy had told him he was aware of Sam’s pining for Cas. Apparently, Jimmy had sneaked a look now and then over the years at Sam and Dean. Especially since encountering them had been an especially eventful time, to say the least. No matter how brief. Jimmy hadn’t missed how Sam had acted around Cas and Jimmy had rightly guessed that Sam had romantic feelings for the angel.

Cas, seeming to sense Sam’s reluctance, took charge and laid a soft kiss on Sam’s lips, smiling afterwards as he pulled away.

“I liked that,” Sam told him honestly.

Cas’s eyes lit up, looking pleased at Sam’s assessment.

Before they could continue, they heard footsteps. Dean walked into the room unannounced.

“Cas! You’re up! Welcome back to the world of living,” Dean said cheerfully. 

He went over to Cas and clapped him on the back.

“Thank you, Dean,” said Cas with a smile.

Dean had a photo in his hand, which he waved at Sam.

It was the one Kelly had been excited to take for Sam’s sake. Sam was grateful to have this visual “souvenir” from his return trip to the other world.

Jack and Claire were on the far left, with Jack’s arm over Claire’s shoulder. Claire leaned into Jack a little, smiling with reserve while Jack grinned at the camera. Jimmy was standing next to Claire with Sam beside him.

Though it couldn’t be seen in the photo, Sam had grabbed Jimmy’s hand at the last moment. Probably if you looked closely enough, you could kind of tell there was contact between them. Sam remembered how he had smiled when Jimmy had squeezed his hand, returning the pressure.

Finishing off the picture, Kelly was beside Sam, smiling easily at the camera. She looked great -- her hair a lighter shade of brown leaving Sam to wonder if she dyed her hair to hide the gray. Jack was in his twenties after all. Sam was glad Kelly was living a happy life with a loving son.

“Why is that other Dean not in the photo?” Dean inquired of Sam. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “He wasn’t there to be a part of it. And c’mon, man, I know you’re happy he’s not there. Otherwise you’ll go into this whole thing that you’re better than him,” he said, confident in knowing how Dean would have reacted.

“Damn straight,” Dean quipped. He looked down at the photo. “Great picture, got to say. I mean that. Glad you have it,” he said to Sam honestly.

“Thanks, Dean. I’m glad to be back home though,” he said, looking at Dean and then at Cas. “That other world had some pros, but it wasn’t home. I was missing the Bunker. And the three of us have been through hell and back over the years, but it  _ wasn’t all bad, _ ” Sam finished, sort of lamely, feeling like he could have come up with better wording.

“You hear that, Cas?” Dean said to Cas, shaking his head. He looked back at Sam. "You gotta think of something better than _that_."

Sam shot back, taking the challenge in stride. "Give me some time. I will."

With a smile at Sam, Cas told him, "I believe it was a good start." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it! Please leave kudos and/or comments. Thanks! :D
> 
> By the way, I have a trend with this series... "Turn The Page" is the name of another Metallica song (as is Fade to Black). Looks like Turn The Page was originally recorded by Bob Seger. The Metallica cover of the song is very good though. :-) 
> 
> I thought "Turn The Page" would be a good title for this sequel. After all, this installment was about moving forward... Sam finally talking to Cas about how he feels. And Jack and Claire from the other world being a part of the next generation of hunters (since of course Claire will be tempted to get involved with that).


End file.
